Forgotten Memories
by whatariot
Summary: What happens when a part of your past shows up on your doorstep.
1. The doorbell

_What happens when the past shows up on your doorstep unannounced and uninvited. _

**I do not own etc. etc. **

It was early Saturday morning when the doorbell rang in the big white house. That the doorbell was ringing in the first place was unusual as most visitors had the "hammer on the door until it opens" approach, but at 8am the doorbell ringing was nearly unheard of. On the floor in the living room, Sam sighed deeply before scooping up the other body and heading for the door. Luckily he'd already made headway on his second cup of coffee and was marginally more alert than a typical day off. Opening it slowly Sam peered at the young girl standing in his doorway.  
>"Can I help you?"<p> 


	2. Always Pretty Girls

**Do not own blah blah blah**

* * *

><p>As Marissa approached the house, wringing her hands with nerves she just kept asking herself what she was doing. Finding box in her mother's closet was the catalyst of this impulsive decision. She had just been looking for her baby book; A stupid class project that demanded you write your own history. Her baby book seemed like the logical starting place and when all the albums in the library turned up empty she remembered all the other books in her mother's closet. When she finally had the time to go digging she found more than she ever imagined and if she were really honest, more than she wanted to know. As her finger pressed the doorbell, the second thoughts raced through her head. What had possessed her to do this? Why couldn't she let this go? When she saw the motion behind the frosted glass door she felt her heart stop and the door opened.<p>

"Can I help you?" the handsome man in the door asked. The dark-haired baby in his arms chortled and dove forward toward Marissa unexpectedly. The man laughed slightly catching the kamikaze child easily and juggled him back to his shoulder. "Always the pretty girls with you," he joked bouncing the baby slightly and grinning at the girl.

Marissa couldn't help but smile back as the baby kept trying to turn and get another look at her.

"Are you looking for someone?" the man asked her again, continuing to bounce the baby to soothe as much as prevent another diving incident.

"Uhh," Marissa stalled. Maybe she had the wrong house. "I think I may have the wrong house," she said apologetically.

"Oh. Well I know just about everyone on this street. Who are you looking for?" the man asked politely.

"Uhh. Alexandra McNally..." she said slowly. Odds were the address she'd searched days for was incorrect.

"You're looking for Andy?" he asked curiously. Marissa nodded, he heart pounding in her chest.

"You don't have the wrong house, Andy's my wife," the man said slowly looking at her appraisingly. "She's actually out right now but she should be home in about twenty minutes if you want to wait," he said moving back from the door and motioning her in as the baby on his shoulder broke out into trills once again.

"Umm. That's okay, I can just come back later," Marissa said holding back tears.

"No, please come in," the man said. "Really, she's notoriously late but she shouldn't be longer than half an hour. We have coffee in the kitchen and this one here is pretty entertaining this early" he said with a smile at the baby.

"I really shouldn't," Marissa said cautiously trying to blink back her tears.

"Okay, well, look if you hang on a minute I'll give you the house number. She's on maternity leave for awhile yet so she's usually here and you should be able to get a hold of her," he said motioning for her to wait.

"No, that's okay. I shouldn't have come here in the first place," she said tears finally overflowing.

The man just nodded, "Okay, but I think you should know she'd probably want to meet you."

"What?" Marissa gaped.

The man just shook his head with a smile. "If you're who I think you are, she'd probably want to meet you," he said with a shrug.


	3. Miss Cleo Psychic Hotline

_I've set a challenge for myself to actually finish a story rather than let it hang. So to actually make myself finish, rather than get bored and lose track I'm going to try to knock this off over the weekend. I'm a couple of chapters ahead of the present point and I have a definitive ending so we'll see if it gets done._ _Oh and I had a comment on the Andrea/Alexandra thing. I don't actually remember the show calling her Andrea and I actually can't stand Andrea as a name. I took liberties and picked Alexandra instead since Andy is still a pretty intuitive nickname. _

**I still don't own anything etc.**

* * *

><p>Previously..."No, that's okay. I shouldn't have come here in the first place," she said tears finally overflowing.<br>The man just nodded, "Okay, but I think you should know she'd probably want to meet you."  
>"What?" Marissa questioned.<br>The man just shook his head with a smile. "If you're who I think you are, she'd probably want to meet you," he said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Marissa looked at him suspiciously, "Okay Miss Cleo, Who do you think I am?" she said sarcastically.<p>

The man just smirked, "That's cute but I'm not psychic, just a cop and Andy's my wife."

"The question stands," she replied still suspicious.

"You look a lot like her, and the hesitation after making a ballsy decision is all Andy. Plus I'm not an idiot." he said simply. "And need I remind you, you came to my door, not the other way around so you may want to check the attitude." Marissa flushed.  
>"Look, why don't you just come in and wait for her. I have to get him breakfast," he said motioning to the baby, "and surprisingly enough we have plans this weekend so if you want to talk to her your option is pretty much now or next week," he said moving back into the house.<p>

Marissa finally nodded. She hadn't come this far to turn around now.

"I'm Sam, and this little man is Theodore," he said tickling the baby under the chin as Marissa followed them into the house.

"I'm Marissa," she replied somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry for just showing up here."

"So you are who I think you are," Sam said with a smile closing the door behind her before walking down the hallway.

"Possibly," Marissa replied diplomatically.

"Alright. I'm in no rush," Sam said as they reached the kitchen. "I'm just going to get Theo here his breakfast if you want to have a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Umm. Some water maybe," Marissa requested.

"Easily given," Sam said putting Theo into the baby seat suspended from the large center island. As he brought Marissa her water, Theo banged his little fist on the island and squawked loudly in demand before his lower lip began to quiver. "So dramatic," Sam said with a grin running his hand over the baby's head in a warm gesture. The baby squawked again bouncing his little body in his seat and smacking the island again. "Alright already," Sam said going back to the fridge and pulling out a small container of plain yogurt and a small spoon. "He's very into food," Sam said. "Well not so much food as anything he can shove into his mouth but food is a popular choice."

Marissa laughed as she watched the baby lean forward with an open mouth futilely trying to catch the empty spoon. "He's really adorable," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I would agree. And so would he, and so would his mother and most people he meets," Sam said spooning up yogurt to the baby who was now stretching out over the counter trying to grab the spoon from his father's hands. When he finally managed to get yogurt into his little bow mouth he smacked his lips in joy swallowing quickly before trying to dive for the spoon again.

"Is he your only one or do you have other kids too?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"He is the first and only one thus far. I think I've talked Andy into another one eventually but we'll see," Sam said with a shrug. "So what compelled you visit?" Sam asked curiously, spoon continuing to move methodically into the bobbing baby's mouth.

"I wish I knew," Marissa said quietly.


	4. What Photos Can't Tell You

_It's inching along slowly. Most of this chapter is for context later._**  
><strong>

**And once more, I own nothing etc.**

* * *

><p>Previously: "So what compelled you visit?" Sam asked curiously, spoon continuing to move methodically into the baby's mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish I knew," Marissa said quietly before a thought occurred to her. "Does she know about me?" Marissa asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.<p>

"I don't know specifics or if she knows any," Sam said honestly. "She knows there was a 'new family' so I gathered she knew there were kids but I can't tell you if she knew your name or anything like that," he explained. "If she did she never mentioned it. Did you know about her?" Sam questioned.

Marissa had to pause before answering, "Well no, not really... but sort of," she said cryptically.

Sam just waited for her explanation, spooning more food into the impatient baby's mouth as he made more lip smacking noises.

"I mean, I've got my brother and I think he knows more than I do. I saw pictures once when I was younger but they disappeared not long afterwards. I found them again last month." Marissa said sheepishly. "And that's how I found this place"

"She hasn't seen your mother since she was fourteen," Sam told her slowly. "I was serious when I told you she's like to meet you and talk to you but I don't want you to get your hopes up for some kind of joyous family reunion," he said meeting her eyes. "A lot of time has passed." When he saw she got his meaning he got up, placing the now empty bowl of yogurt in the sink and sponging off his son's mouth before hoisting him back into his arms.

"I understand." Marissa replied simply averting her eyes once again. "So what's she like?"

Sam laughed, "Follow me and you can see some pictures. They'll tell you a lot," he said motioning to her with his unoccupied hand as they went back toward the front door. Entering the large front living room she noticed the picture frame covering the walls. "My sister is big into photography and takes new pictures pretty much every time she visits." he explained as he put the baby down on the floor with his baby gym. As Theo started kicking and crowing contentedly grasping at the object dangling about his head Sam wandered over to the nearest wall and began showing her his family. "That one," he said pointing at the picture "is my sister, my mom and Andy. It was right after we told them we were engaged. It's kind of out of focus because my brother-in-law is a terrible photographer. And that one," he said pointing to the photo next to it, "is Andy and her friends and the engagement party that this friend threw," he said pointing to Traci in another picture of Andy and Traci in uniform in front of one of the new cars for the fifteen division.

"She looks different than I would have expected, younger maybe" Marissa said somewhat awed by this visual history. As she moved down the wall she saw tons of pictures of Andy and Sam in various configurations with family and friends and then the photos began to include baby Theodore. As she settled on one photo she couldn't help but smile. It was the classic passed out dad with baby on chest, his hand resting on the baby's back protectively cradling him.

"That's her favorite too," Sam commented. "And my sister's too for that matter. Actually any female who sees that photo loves it instantly," he said with a shrug.

"It's not your favorite I take it," Marissa asked continuing down the line of photographs.

Sam laughed, "Nope. My favorite is different," he said wandering back and shifting the wriggling baby back onto his gym mat. "She's funny, she's honest and she's brave," Sam said thoughtfully.

Marissa turned away from the photos to look at him.

"That's something the photos won't tell you," he said with a shrug. "She's the bravest person I know and she scares me to death some days," he said teasing the baby's feet.

Marissa nodded, unsure of what to do with this new information.

"And speak of the devil, that should be her," Sam said hearing the sound of footsteps coming from the side of the house and up what Marissa assumed were the back steps.

As she heard a door open she felt her brain disconnect.


	5. Begin at the Beginning

_We're getting there slowly but surely. It's more context so other things make sense later on._

**Once again I own nothing etc.**

* * *

><p>Previously..."And speak of the devil, that should be her," Sam said hearing the sound of footsteps coming from the side of the house and up what Marissa assumed was the back steps.<br>Marissa heard a door open and felt her brain just disconnect.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" a female voice called out from where Marissa assumed was the kitchen.<p>

"In here," Sam called back. "How was your run?"

"Good. I stopped by to see Dad too," the voice replied as the voice got closer. "He says he'll drive up to the barbecue tomorrow if the invitation from Sarah still stands."

"You know it does. Joey loves your dad more than he likes us," Sam said with a smile. He made a "one second" motion to Marissa.

"Did you finish the yogurt or did Theo?" the voice asked with a playful note.

"The little piggy did," Sam said poking Theo's belly earning and laugh from the baby.

"I repeat, which one of your ate the yogurt?" the voice said laughingly and suddenly from inside the living room. Marissa swore her heart stopped.

Andy continued to laugh at her husband when she noted the girl standing by the wall. "Oh! Hello. I'm sorry I didn't realize we had a visitor," Andy said to the girl before crossing the room to her husband and baby. She gave her husband a quick kiss when the squealing baby caught her attention. "I didn't forget about you little man," she said picking him out from under his baby gym and holding him to her shoulder. The baby chirped putting his hands on her face pulling her in for a sloppy baby kiss. "Yes, I know. Hello. Did you have fun with Daddy?" she asked the baby bounced around her in arms holding tightly to her shirt. When he seemed settled she pulled her attention back to Marissa. "Hello again," she said moving closer and smiling apologetically. "I'm Andy," she held out her hand politely.

Marissa clasped it and shook it in return still somewhat shell-shocked. "I see you've met Sam and little Theo here," she said jiggling the baby who chortled happily.

"Umm. Yes, I'm Marissa," Marissa replied carefully.

Andy just raised her eyebrows looking back at her husband as though asking what was going on.

"You know what, why don't I get Theo changed and I'll pack up his bag," Sam said trying to peel the baby off his mother. Theo objected heartily gripping her shirt and beginning to cry in protest.

Andy just shrugged trying to get him to release her shirt. Theo just cried harder and wriggled out of his father's hands, his death grip on the running top unchanged. "Okay, okay," Andy soothed meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam merely rolled his, "Such a mama's boy," he said leaning in a placing a quick kiss on his son's head. "I'll go pack up his stuff anyway," he huffed as he left the room, squeezing his wife's hand on the way out.

Andy turned back to Marissa still soothing the infant in her arms. "I don't know what's gotten into him today," Andy explained with a smile. "He's such a happy baby 90% of the time. Sarah's been trying to get a picture of him crying for months but she's had no luck at all," Andy rambled bouncing the baby through his fading tears. "Sarah's my sister-in-law, Sam's sister," she explained.

Marissa nodded and smiled. She could feel herself unwinding piece by piece. "She's the one who took most of these photos, right?" she asked turning to motion behind her.

Andy smiled, "Yes, exactly. She's really talented. A lot of these have been in her art shows," she said motioning around. "That one right behind you of Sam and Theo sleeping, some soap company tried to buy the rights from Sarah. We told her she could and we'd sign what she wanted but she said she wouldn't be bought," she said rolling her eyes. "I know she said that because Sam hates that photo though he'll never admit it," she said with a shrug.

Marissa looked at her curiously. "He said it was everyone's favorite but his was different," she said, the question evident though unasked.

Andy laughed, "That photo was taken at his sister's house. Theo had colic and hadn't slept for about four days. I managed to get really sick so Sam had full responsibility for Theo for the first time basically all by himself. Sarah played nursemaid for me and two days later she snapped that photo on her couch. She said my boys had tired each other out," she said with a smile. "It's not a nice memory for him because he was panicked the whole time. He's a worrier." Andy shook her head with a smile. "And then Sarah helped their mom use it as a Christmas card to send out to everyone she knows, so that didn't really help with getting him to like it," Andy said laughing. "He was mortified and Sarah holds it over his head," she explained, bouncing Theo who had begun to strain for the floor. "Enough about that though. I'm just rambling and I get the feeling you were waiting for me, so I'm going to have to ask what that reason is so I can shower. We've got to get to St. Catherines by eleven or there will be hell to pay," Andy said apologetically.

Marissa felt her emotional threads tightening once again. "Oh. Umm," she began slowly. "I'm not sure exactly how to begin." she said shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably.

Andy just appraised her subtlety, "Well the beginning is usually the best place for that," she said seriously.

"That's just it, I'm not sure where the beginning is and no one seems to want to tell me," Marissa replied, the frustration clear in her voice.

"Tell me your beginning then, and we'll see where it goes," Andy told her with a small smile.


	6. Of Hidden Boxes and Baby Curls

_I wasn't sure if I liked this but it seems as good a chapter as any if a little short. The next chapter is quite long so it had to be cut here. The truth comes out._

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Previously..."I'm not sure exactly how to begin." she said shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably.<p>

Andy just appraised her subtlety, "Well the beginning is usually the best place for that," she said seriously.

"That's just it, I'm not sure where the beginning is and no one seems to want to tell me," Marissa replied, the frustration clear in her voice.

* * *

><p>"Tell me your beginning then, and we'll see where it goes," Andy said with a small smile. She rocked from foot to foot. Marissa couldn't tell if it was for Theo's sake or her own.<p>

So Marissa took a deep breath, steeled her courage and began. She told Andy about the school project. She told her about the happy family albums. She told her about her mother's closet and the far back box labelled 'Tax Returns' that really contained a secret.

She told Andy about the photo of her mother in a wedding dress more than a decade before she married her father. She told her about the other pictures stashed away in a box, within a box, detailing the life of this "Andy" girl from birth through childhood. She told about the pictures of the mystery child with her mother in chilling, Madonna-like poses. She told her about the ink footprints saved carefully on a page in an uncovered and disassembled baby book. The first baby curl from a page in that same book tied with a pale pink ribbon. She told her of the birth certificate copied out by hand in beautiful cursive script. _Alexandra Margaret McNally, 6lbs 11ounces, 21 inches long, Born August 14th, 1984_. Father: T_homas Robert Michael McNally_. Mother: _Mary Patricia McNally nee Carmody_. She told her how the boxed pictures just ended in 1994. The last photo had that mystery girl being held up by a faceless man laughing joyfully with a policeman's hat perched on her little head.

She told her about the lone picture of the child after 1994, existing only in a folder in her brother's baby book; a little blond toddler being carried by a girl of about 12 while they looked at each other adoringly. She told how she would have assumed the girl had died but the divorce decree, hidden in yet another box, marking the end of a marriage stated otherwise. '_Full Custody of minor child awarded to the child's father, Thomas McNally, Uncontested._' printed in lacklustre type across the page.

She told how, as if it were an afterthought, a letter from Thomas McNally dated less than three years ago sat behind the divorce papers. She told how it said it was his last letter. How he told his ex-wife their daughter was beautiful and happy despite being abandoned by her mother. He told her he hadn't been there for Andy either, in many ways that counted but she was the strongest person he knew and Andy would be a better parent to her children than either of them had ever managed for her. He told her he hoped her new family had brought her half the joy Andy had brought him over the years. He was sorry she'd never know that same joy with their daughter and he truly pitied she'd never know what a wonderful person their daughter had become. Marissa told how at the bottom of the letter Tommy included her street address '_for Jacob when he's ready'_'.

And finally Marissa told Andy what Sam had seen from the first moment in their similar bone structure, their expressive faces with their thoughts written across their eyes as their hearts dripped down their sleeves. "We have the same mother. You and me and Jacob," Marissa said quietly. "That makes me your sister," she ended with a breath.


	7. No need for Benadryl

_And the long chapter arrives._

**Still own nothing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously…And finally Marissa told Andy what Sam had seen from the first moment in their similar bone structure, the thoughts written across their faces as their hearts dripped down their sleeves. "We have the same mother. You and me and Jacob," Marissa said quietly. "That makes me your sister," she ended with a breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Halfway through the ride to St. Catherines, As Sam pulled the truck into their preferred rest stop he couldn't help but break the silence. "Do you need some Benadryl? You have to have broken out in hives by now," he commented putting the truck in park.<p>

"What?" Andy asked looking at her husband, confused.

"Your silence allergy," he smirked earning himself a snort and a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Oh Ha ha," she said unbuckling her seatbelt and peering back at her son in his car seat. "Think we can get in and out without waking him?" she asked her husband.

"Not a chance," Sam replied hopping out of the driver's seat and opening the back door to retrieve their baby. As predicted Theo woke up with a grumble but quickly settled into his father's arms as Sam and Andy walked the short distance to the diner. They were seated with menus, Theo in a high chair and coffee within three minutes.

"We can still just go home you know," Sam broached carefully. "We don't have to go to Sarah's. I can call and explain. She'd understand," he said mentally searching for more platitudes.

"I don't want to go home now," Andy said simply, jiggling Theo's plastic keys in front of him to keep him occupied. Looking over she noted her husband's poorly veiled concern. "I want to go spend time with our friends and family, Sam. I want to have fun over the long weekend before we head home," she said pleadingly, her tone begging him to let it go.

"Okay," he said nodding putting down his menu. He always got the same thing anyway. "Look, why don't you put my order in," Sam asked her. "I'm going to go call Sarah and let her know we're running a bit behind and that we didn't die in a fiery wreck."

"I know you're going to tell her, Sam. I'm not upset that you're going to so you don't need to lie to me," she said raising her eyebrows at him.  
>Sam sighed and sent her an apologetic look.<p>

"It's okay, really," she said urging him to make his call. "It's going to come out eventually you might as well just tell her the abridged version," she said jangling the keys at Theo again when he began to make 'up' motions at Sam.

"It's going to be okay, you know," he told her reaching over and grabbing her hand. "No matter what you want to do, we're with you," Sam said with a squeeze before he stood and headed toward the rear of the diner to make his call.

"Looks like it's you and me to order lunch, Teddybear," she said to her son who peered at her for a moment before reoccupying himself with the keys. "Or not," she smiled. When the waitress came she placed their order, requested more coffee, and watched her baby pretend to be bashful and to the patrons who were charmed by his act. She allowed her thoughts to wander back to the events of earlier that morning.

_Previously that morning…_

The silence Marissa was met with was as unwelcome as it was unexpected. Somewhere between the retelling of the closet boxes and introducing herself to her sister Sam had re-entered the room and sat quietly on the couch behind his wife, a black messenger bag in tow. Theo, bored by his mother's inattention to his bouncing strained for the floor and the more interesting play gym. As he fussed and stretched, Andy slowly reacted putting her son carefully on his favored spot. It was Marissa who broke the silence first. "So, that explains why I'm here," she said slowly, letting the silence that enveloped the room absorb her words.

"It doesn't actually," Andy said carefully.

"What?" Marissa asked, confused.

"It doesn't explain why you're here. You told me what you found and about your project. To you I'm just a girl in a picture in a box hidden in a closet. It doesn't tell me why you're here or what it is you want from me," Andy said, long-buried emotions breaking through her words.

"Andy," Sam said from behind her, standing up to draw her back against him. She flinched at his touch and pushed back.

"No, I'm sorry but no. She needs to tell me what she wants from me and then she needs to leave," Andy said taking obvious pains to quell her feelings while taking no care to censor her reaction.

Marissa stood quietly for a moment unsure of how to respond. "I don't want anything from you," she began before throwing up her hands "No, you know what? That's not true. I wanted to meet you. I wanted to see what my mother was hiding and I wanted to get to know the sister I didn't know I had. I want you to see my brother, and now that I've seen your family I want to know them too. I get that this is weird and hard and I get that you don't want another family but speaking for myself, I want you in mine," Marissa said huffing with energy.

Sam sat back down and waited for his wife's reply.

Andy's shock was palpable.

"I saw that picture of you and Jacob," Marissa tried again. "I saw how much you loved him as a baby and I don't know why you didn't want to be a part of our family but there's been a hole without you," she pleaded. "I didn't even know about you and I knew there was something missing. My brother barely speaks to any of us least of all me but I know he remembers you. If you don't want to be a part of my life at least find Jacob," Marissa pleaded.

"Look, Marissa, I'm sure you're a great kid, really but I need you to go right now." Andy said quietly. "It's not that I don't want to know you or I don't want a relationship eventually but I need some time to think this over and we need to get going," she said before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Just thinking over her reaction in that diner booth, Andy felt her heart in her throat. She had thought that door of her life had been closed. More to the point, and more accurately that door had been slammed in her face and dead-bolted. She had a family now who loved her and who she loved desperately. Looking at her son she couldn't help but remember a blond baby who she'd loved above all others once before. A blond baby brother who she could possibly see again. The possibilities were all too much and Andy reached out her hand to her baby, her son. When he gripped her fingers and tried to yank them to his mouth she smiled. If she couldn't enjoy this day, heck this weekend, for herself, she'd enjoy it for Theo and think about everything else later. With some time maybe she could see working out a way to see Marissa and maybe even Jacob without getting her heart broken.


	8. Where Ken got his Revenge

_Amazingly I'm not blocked yet. Who would have figured. This is probably the last chapter for the day to be posted. I should be back later with more._

**I still own nothing and that's not about to change.**

* * *

><p>Previously… If she couldn't enjoy this day, heck this weekend, for herself, she'd enjoy it for Theo and think about everything else later. With some time maybe she could see working out a way to see Marissa and maybe even Jacob without getting her heart broken.<p>

* * *

><p>In the rear of the diner Sam finished his conversation with his sister. Giving her the short version of events he could feel Sarah's shock over the phone.<br>"In case I wasn't clear that's your signal to be extra nice," he told her.

"Why?" Sarah asked hedging in typical Sarah fashion.

"Are you serious? She's had a terrible morning. I'm just asking you to cut her some slack and be nice to her. Jesus, Sarah, it's not a hard concept," Sam said feeling his temper snap.

"Don't you 'Jesus Sarah' me, twerp," Sarah snapped back. "And if I were weirdly nice to Andy she'd know I knew and then she'd think I pitied her or something and be mad at me so no, I will not be extra nice," she said with a huff.

While Sam saw her point on some level and recognized his sister had some idea of what she was doing he couldn't help but feel a petty twinge of sibling animosity, "I buried your Ken doll in the backyard when I was six," Sam added with surprising satisfaction.

"I told your wife I walked in on you "practicing" to a Tiffany poster, complete with soundtrack when you were fourteen," his sister smugly announced. "And you know I'm right. See you when you get here," she added joyfully before ending the call.

Oh God, he thought to himself as he felt himself turning red against his will. No wonder why Andy had laughed so hard when they watched that episode of 'I love the 80's" last year. "Damn it Sarah". he muttered to himself. He was surprised Andy had managed to keep that taunt to herself for so long. Then again it seemed like his wife had a few skeletons she hadn't shaken out of her closet yet. He could picture her face this morning and the vision just about broke his heart.

Sam admitted he really had only a vague knowledge of Andy's childhood. He knew it was good, or what a child who never knew any different saw as good, before he mother left her at ten. He knew her mother was remarried and had a new baby less than a year later and he knew that for a little while Andy had thought everything would be okay. According to Andy her step-father, Peter, was a truly nice man who treated her well each time she visited. He never tried to act as her father, just a father figure, and he encouraged her to spend time with the new baby. She'd adored that child, a little boy called Jacob. As Jacob got older things at home for Andy deteriorated. After the divorce she'd moved to an apartment with her father, and with the lower rent Tommy found he had spare cash and lots of free time. What had been a small bone of contention in his marriage rapidly turned to weekend binges which turned into weekday binges. By the time Andy was thirteen she'd taken on all the responsibilities outside of bill paying, which Tommy still somehow managed.

Even thinking it over Sam had never been able tell what had been the catalyst for Andy's mother cutting ties. It was right after her fourteenth birthday when it seemed like things changed. Jacob was three and had become his older sister's shadow. On her last visit she once told him she and Jacob had spent the day in the backyard playing when he tripped and began to cry. Andy brought him in and cleaned his scrape carefully and he'd clung to her the rest of the day never letting her out of his sight. They went back out and she pushed him on the swings for an hour before he mother called them in. They'd had a normal dinner and by seven o'clock she and Jacob had settled into their bedtime routine. She told him a story and tucked him but within an hour he'd be out of his room, evading the nanny and join her in the room she slept in. That night was no different and she'd thought she was supposed to spend the night like always. She had just changed when Jacob arrived and settled himself in her bed with another book for her to read to him. Her mother arrived before they'd gotten beyond the second page and told Andy to get dressed, she needed to go home. Her questions of 'Why?" were ignored before her mother finally told her there had been a change of plans and to pack her stuff. When she said she'd call her father to get her, her mother refused and called Andy a cab. Her father would take too long and was probably drunk. Within five minutes she was packed up in a cab, Jacob crying in the doorway trying to push his way past their mother who stood stone-faced in his way.

When the cab stopped at the nearest bus station, Andy panicked. She didn't have her bus pass or any change to get home. Her mother drove her home, it was what they'd done for the last four years. It was the cab driver who took pity on her and gave her a handful of change, enough to get her home bag in tow. She thanked him through her tears and sat for an hour waiting on the bus that would take her close to home. It was nearly eleven when she finally made it. The connector bus had stopped running at eight and it was more than two miles to the next subway station and three to the next bus. When she walked in the door she saw her father on their couch, unconscious. In a familiar drill she checked his pulse, and made sure to prop him on his side like they taught her in that first aid course. That night was the last time she saw her mother and brother.

The next weekend when Tommy called to arrange dropping her off Molly said they were travelling with Peter and wouldn't get her home in time for school. The weekend after that she said Jacob had chicken pox and since Andy hadn't it was unsafe for her to visit. The next weekend she simply said they were not at home so Andy should stay with him. The weekend after that, and the final call Tommy placed to his ex-wife, Molly snapped at Tommy that she'd left them for a reason and trying to force her to take Andy was not good for anyone. Tommy had told Andy they had gone on another business trip but they'd have fun that weekend and go camping. He knew she knew it was a lie but he was unwilling to say the words to break his daughter's fragile heart more. Tommy had let the truth slip to Sam not long after their engagement and made him swear to never tell Andy the cruel words her mother had spewed. They went camping that weekend and a box arrived a week later with Andy's things from her mother's house. The message had been received loud and clear. Andy never asked about her mother again and it seemed like everyone had moved forward, a little battered but forward all the same.

Marissa's arrival had brought that rejection to the surface. He knew his wife and he saw when that hope she'd had buried deep inside her, that it had all been a misunderstanding and her mother wanted her, shattered in front of her eyes. Another daughter. A replacement daughter. An abandoned child. It was all too much for her and she shut down. He didn't blame her in the slightest but he cringed remembering how he was forced to try to comfort his wife's half sister on his own.


	9. What Just Happened Here

_So I lied. I'll put this one out tonight short thought it is. I'm tapping away at more chapters slowly but surely. Thanks for the reviews thus far. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the story. _

**I still own jack all.**

* * *

><p>Previously… He knew his wife and he saw when that hope she'd had buried deep inside her, that it had all been a misunderstanding and her mother wanted her, shattered in front of her eyes. Another daughter. A replacement daughter. An abandoned child. It was all too much for her and she shut down. He didn't blame her in the slightest but he cringed remembering how he was forced to try to comfort his wife's half sister on his own.<p>

* * *

><p>Marissa stood in the living room, shell-shocked after Andy walked out of the room..<p>

Sam stood once again, leaning over and picking up Theo from the floor. He walked over to Marissa and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "She meant it you know. It's not never, it's just not 'right this second'," he told her quietly.

Marissa nodded, seeming numb to the events that she had set in motion.

"Hey, why don't you write down your number, and I'll put it aside for Andy," Sam said carefully.

"I'm not sure it would make a difference," Marissa said sadly, regaining her bearings and mapping out the quickest route out the door.

"Okay I'm bad at being comforting so I might as well tell you, I know Andy, you don't," he said bluntly. "There's a lot of history that you are completely unaware of. Time and space are things she doesn't handle well. Give her a little bit of time and you'll hear from her. She just needs to process a bit. We're not going anywhere. Just hang on and I'll get you a pen to write out your contact information," he said simply. He had never felt adequate with this whole comforting females skill.

"Okay," Marissa nodded, only just then beginning to process the information she'd been given.

Sam disappeared for a minute and came back with a small notebook which he handed to her. She obediently put down her phone and email address. Sam then took the paper and reciprocated, writing out all their reachable numbers and their two email addresses. "If you need something, call us at any time, we've always got phones on," he said handing her their information.

Marissa nodded once again, pocketing the slip of paper.

"I mean it, just give her a week and she'll contact you. She doesn't have it in her to shut you out," he said reassuringly.

Marissa met his eyes and nodded before heading for the door.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Sam asked her.

"I actually have my car just up a block," she said simply. "Thank you, by the way. It was nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand politely.

Sam nodded and shook it in return. "We'll see you shortly. Take my word for it," Sam said trying to be convincing as much for himself as for her.

Marissa nodded again, "It was nice to meet you too Theodore," she said reaching out and patting his chubby baby arm. Theo bounced on his father's hip and flapped his arms. "I'll take it that's a goodbye," Marissa said with a smile.

Sam nodded. "We're still mastering the polite wave," he said opening the front door and watching as she left and walked quickly to a Range Rover parked a few houses down. He watched her climb in and pull away before he re-entered the house shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was uncomfortable," he said to Theo who looked at his father quizzically, tilting his head. "Yeah, my sentiments exactly," Sam said bouncing the baby once before heading up the stairs to find out if they were still going to St. Catherines.

Andy reappeared freshly showered in their room, and despite her red eyes and her bag was at the foot of the bed zipped up neatly. She looked at her husband and shook her head before motioning to his partially packed bag and reaching for her son.

"We've got to get changed while Daddy finishes packing, bub," she said affectionately before taking him to his room and proceeding to do precisely that. Within minutes she had him in a striped outfit Sarah had bought him months back. Within a few more he was in the car seat with all bags stowed. Sam would later swear it had been record time. They set off for St. Catherines in silence as they both thought through the events that had just occurred.


	10. That Poor Chicken

_I'm feeling a little lazy today but hopefully I will knock out a few more chapters. It's too hot to do anything else. _

**I still own nothing etc.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… A flashback to the morning before, They set off for St. Catherines in silence as they both thought through the events that had just occurred.<em>

* * *

><p>Sam made his way back to the booth just as the food was placed on the tables. He took his seat and made small talk with his wife while skillfully avoiding talking about Sarah and their phone conversation. It was an easy enough chore with Theo kicking up a fuss over his lack of plate and subsequent things to shove into his mouth. They humored the baby handing him hash browns which he scarfed down with glee. "You'd think we never fed him," Sam commented as the baby sucked happily on the now mushed potato pieces.<p>

"I'm not too worried about him being underfed, despite what your sister says. 'Did your mommy forget to feed you? Let Auntie Sarah get you some food. Growing boys need food,'" Andy mimicked his sister with surprising accuracy and Sam narrowly avoided choking on his toast. His sister could be… interesting. "He eats like he's hollowed out inside." Andy said trying to keep the worst of the hash brown debris from falling to the floor off the high chair.

Sam actually laughed at that observation. "True. I think it may be a growth spurt," he commented. When his wife gave him a sideways glance he couldn't help but be defensive. "What? I can read you know."

Andy smirked, "I know."

Sam glowered taking in another mouthful of egg. "It was in one of my books."

"I know," Andy repeated smiling at her husband. He had actually been a really dedicated reader of all things baby from the moment he found out she was pregnant. His studiousness was so far out of character even his mother commented on it. After a relatively long run as a scholar, she had confiscated his more graphic books on labor and delivery at seven months pregnant when one memorable evening he attempted to demonstrate measuring a cervix on the chicken he was preparing for dinner. Needless to say, the chicken didn't get eaten that night and Sam's reading was restricted to actual baby care and now apparently baby development. She couldn't help but laugh once more thinking of the chicken.

"How about we not tell that story at the barbecue tomorrow," Sam said, perfectly aware of what she was thinking. A squawk from his left had him feeding the baby yet another hash. brown

Andy just smiled back. Ten minutes later with cleaned off plates and an apparently full baby, Andy cleaned off an uncooperative Theo's face, and Sam wiped down the high chair carefully. .

The waitress soon reappeared and they paid their bill before returning to the car. Theo was strapped in and they were back on the road in no time.

In forty-five minutes they pulled up to the big blue house in a nice subdivision. Blue and white balloons spun on strings tied to the mailbox.  
>"I see Elliot has been decorating," Andy commented.<p>

"It is his party after all," Sam commented pulling onto the driveway extension to keep from blocking in his brother-in-law's truck.

Before he had even put the truck in park three little bodies shot out of the house and were at Andy's door.

"Aunt Andy!" the smallest one shrieked gleefully pulling on the door handle. Andy, accustomed to this greeting hopped out quickly and gave hugs to the three. The smallest and loudest being Sarah's youngest, eight year old Laurel. The other two bodies were Rebecca, Sarah's oldest at 13 and Charlie, the middle child and only boy at 10. "Aunt Andy, can you play basketball with us?" the dark-haired imp asked hanging from her favorite aunt's arm.  
>An echo of "Please"s joined the first until Andy nodded. Basketball with the kids was always fun anyway.<p>

"I see how it is," Sam said hoisting a sleepy Theo out of his car seat. A new round of excited squeals went up, but this time to see the baby. Theo blinked somewhat confused by this turn of events as he peered out over his cousins. Rebecca managed to sidle up to her uncle and get a hold of the baby quickly plucking him from his father's arms. As he woke up Theo seemed to remember these people and smiled and bobbed in his cousin's careful grip. With their cousin captured and a permissive nod from his parents with a "Please be careful" addendum from Sam, the kids and purloined infant made for the backyard.

"Oh! Hi Uncle Sam! It's great to see you! We missed you tons!" he grumbled coming around the side of the truck to his wife.

"Aww. Poor baby, overshadowed by the actual baby," Andy teased wrapping her arm around his middle as they walked up the front steps of his sister's house.

"And you too, not that you'd ever let me forget that," he muttered pulling her closer and kissing the crown of her head.

"It's not my fault I'm naturally better at basketball and a better teammate than you are. I'm also more fun," she said elbowing him in the stomach playfully.

Sam just rolled his eyes before hammering on the front screen door, opening it and wandering in, "Sarah! Your much abused brother has arrived," he called out ending with a grunt as he earned another elbow to his stomach from his wife. He heard a muffled "Here!" from the kitchen so he and Andy walked back through the familiar house toward the noise.


	11. Is Tibet far Enough

_To prevent this story from being never ending this is more of a transitional chapter before I send them back to reality. Next chapter I force the plot forward. Sorry this went up and down. The spacing was and continues to be strange.  
><em>

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… "Sarah! Your much abused brother has arrived," he called out ending with a grunt as he earned another elbow to his stomach from his wife. He heard a muffled "Here!" from the kitchen so he and Andy walked back through the familiar house toward the noise.<em>

* * *

><p>His sister was standing at the stove stirring a large pot of pasta while her husband Elliot was obediently seated at the island chopping a massive pile of vegetables in front of him. When she noticed her brother and his wife she grinned. "Hey little brother," she said summoning him over for a hug. "You too Mama," she said motioning to Andy for similar treatment.<p>

After a quick hug and a comment on his graying hair, Sam automatically joined Elliot at the island to chop whatever his sister deemed necessary. Andy stayed over next to Sarah chatting away quietly as they were prone to doing. It had taken time, quite a bit of time if Sam were really honest, for his sister to really warm to Andy but in true Sarah fashion once she was 'in' she was in for life. He watched them closely for a while. He could see Sarah was using her kid gloves with Andy, whether intentional or not was a different question entirely but all the same, Sam felt himself relax. Andy too had relaxed as she and Sarah talked and joked, tossing things into bowls seemingly at random.

"So where's my baby?" Sarah asked louder with a grin. She adored Theo and the feeling was entirely mutual.

"Your eldest spawn stole him from my arms," Sam complained, picking another tomato to slice into cubes.

"I think they're carrying him around the yard," Andy commented laughing lightly at Sam's antics.

"Hmm. Fine. They have half an hour then I want my nephew. I have been without a baby to hold for far too long," Sarah said with a laugh and a fake pout at her husband who just shook his head.

"No," Elliot replied without even looking up. "You have your nephew we don't need another baby," he said seriously glancing at his wife momentarily.

Sarah sighed, "You know, for a guy who wanted five kids when I met him, he certainly changed his tune. Anyway, since I can't have another one that means you have to," she said with a light hip check to her sister-in-law who nearly choked on the piece of apple she'd been munching on. Elliot laughed and Sam smiled to himself. Sarah Swarek-Cameron, was ever subtle.

"Theo isn't even seven months old yet!" Andy exclaimed once she'd coughed up that homicidal fruit sliver.

Sarah remained unfazed. "I know. I just thought I'd remind you," she said with a shrug.

Andy looked over at her husband for backup. He was of no help and just shrugged at her before studiously returning to slicing. Andy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He was on Sarah's side. _Well, game on buddy_.

"Sarah did I ever tell you about the time when Sam made a chicken dinner?" Andy began earning a glare from her husband. "It was delicious, really. You should have him man the grill tomorrow with Elliot," she added to the end. That will teach him to push her.

Sam nodded in understanding. _Checkmate, McNally_.

They talked about the upcoming weekend with Elliot and Sam chiming in with their additions at appropriate points. Along with Andy's dad, a small showing of the fifteen division's officers and families would be making an appearance tomorrow for what was looking to be a truly massive barbecue. Both Oliver and Jerry had known Sarah since before she'd gotten married and were de facto family members. That also meant Zoe and Traci and their herds of children would be invading as well. Sam's mother, who only lived a few streets away from Sarah would of course be presiding over the event along with Elliot's parents. Elliot's brother Philip and his family and their younger sister Amanda were also to be in attendance. All in all it looked to be a wonderful two days. Even searching his wife's face Sam couldn't see any trace of the sadness she had from before. He hated to admit it, but he owed Sarah one. Not that he'd ever admit it to her, she would tell him he owed her way more than one and Theo was just a down-payment.

With Elliot and Sam chopping away they soon had cleared vegetable mountain into several vegetable mole hills which Sarah and Andy quickly packaged away and stored in the fridge.

"Well the worst of the prep-work is done," Sarah said with a great deal of satisfaction from inside her fridge. When she popped her head out she was back to business, "Sam, go get your bags and put them in the guest room next to Rebecca. Ollie and Zoe get the guest house and Jerry and Tracy get the other room. The older kids can camp out in the basement. Andy and I are going to go check on the kids," she added grabbing her sister-in-laws arm and forcibly dragging her through the back door.

Sam looked to Elliot who just shook his head, "You know Sarah," he said with a shrug. "Come on, I'll help you with your stuff. Kids never travel light," he said patting his brother-in-law on the shoulder.

On the back porch Sarah had released her arm and was settling down on one of the numerous chairs overlooking the backyard. From her perch she could see the kids playing with the baby down in the grass. She patted the chair next to her quickly for Andy to sit down with her.

"I know he told you," Andy said bluntly taking the offered seat which gave her a clear view of her son trying to shove dandelions in his mouth.

"I know you do," Sarah replied, simply. "I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens, even though I gave you a hard time at first, I consider you to be my sister and if you need to talk, I'm happy to listen," she said gently patting the younger woman's shoulder. "We're your family and that won't change no matter what you decide to do."

Andy felt her eyes well up and leaned over for the hug Sarah was offering. "Thank you Sarah."

Sarah just shrugged and grinned. "And just so you know this offer doesn't apply to just anyone. I wish Elliot's sister would move to Tibet and forget I existed," she said with a laugh.

Andy snorted. The mutual dislike between Amanda and Sarah was, at this point, legendary fodder for anyone who saw them interact. "I don't think you're the only one who wished that would happen," she added. Andy and Amanda had not exactly made friends either.

Sarah laughed in return. "Too true. I hear she's finally bringing a guy to brunch on Monday so with any luck she'll be on her best behavior. In any even the offer still stands. I can get to Toronto in an hour if I name drop when I get pulled over," she said with a grin.

Andy just rolled her eyes. "Like you'd get that minivan over 100," Andy teased. Sarah detesting the minivan her husband insisted upon was not news.

"Are you kidding? I'd take his Miata," Sarah said with a smile. "Come on. I'm feeling a need for baby kisses and I need to log my hours before Mom gets here and won't give him back," she said pulling her sister-in-law with her down the steps to the ring of children.

Andy allowed herself to be dragged along in Sarah's wake and couldn't help but feel content. Sarah was right. No matter what happened she had a complete family right here.

From the guest bedroom upstairs Sam and Elliot watched as their wives joined the children on the grass in the backyard. Sam watched Andy lift Theo over her head and he grinned to himself. Tuesday and Marissa and Jacob and Andy's mother were all there in the future but this weekend wasn't about them or the past. It was about the family they had around them, both through blood and through choice and he intended to treat it that way.

"Let's go sort out that seating Sarah was making noise about before she decides to remind us," Sam said to his brother-in-law who grinned back at him.  
>"It's not so bad being whipped you know," Elliot mused.<p>

"Don't I know it," Sam nodded back as they headed back outside to join their family and with any luck to recruit the kids to carry around the benches for them.


	12. It's not like you're graceful

_And now we're at the point that I am just one chapter ahead. It's still kind of fluffy nonsense but it was amusing to write._

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p> <em>Previously… At Sarah's house<em>

_"It's not so bad being whipped you know," Elliot mused._  
><em>"Don't I know it," Sam nodded back as they headed back outside to join their family and with any luck to recruit the kids to carry around the benches for them.<em>

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Sam, Andy and Theo pulled up in their driveway and began the tedious process of unpacking the truck. Theo, still passed out in his seat, didn't budge as his parents heaved the bags around him. Andy heard Sam groan as he pulled the portable crib from the truck bed.<p>

"Don't hurt yourself there, old man," she teased hoisting the bag which Sarah had told her had "snacks" in it. Those snacks were actually three days worth of pasta salad, standard salad, and a gallon Ziploc bag stuffed with pieces of chicken, corn and squash from the barbecue. On the bright side, she could send Sam off to work tonight with dinner and have dinner for her and Theo with no effort. Even better, she didn't have to wash the dishes that made it.

"You're just hilarious, McNally," Sam cracked passing her to put the crib on the porch.

"Oh come on, that thing is like fifteen pounds. It's not my fault you fell in touch football," she told him with a smirk, before heading back to the truck to get their son.

A loud "Ha!" followed her as she started to unsnap the still unconscious infant. "Andy, you tripped me!" Sam said the exasperation evident in his voice.

"The referee said you must have fallen over your own feet," she reasoned as Theo snuggled into her neck unwilling to rouse himself from his nap.

"The Ref was Sarah!" he exclaimed. A glare from Andy who motioned to the sleeping baby had him lower his tone. "That so called ref was my sister who told me Saturday night told me if we ever split up she was taking you and I could just find a new sister" he said quietly.

"Good thing we're not getting a divorce then," Andy said with a smile.

Sam still remained less than amused.

"You should have offered to cook dinner then," Andy told him reasonably. "She only said that to needle you because you didn't offer to help. What do you know, it worked!"  
>Sam grumbled some more closing the truck's doors and locking it before heading to open up the front door.<p>

It took another fifteen minutes but they finally had everything back in the house. Why was it that unpacking took so much longer than packing? Andy wandered to the kitchen to assemble some sandwiches from Sarah's care package and left her husband to put Theo down in his room to finish his nap. While technically not breakfast she knew neither of them would care. Putting majority of the food in the fridge she picked out what she wanted and what she'd assume Sam would want and began assembling the sandwiches. As she came up to the fridge to put away the bread and mustard she noticed a new piece of paper on the fridge. It took her a moment for the script on the paper to register. Andy plucked it off the fridge and pocketed it and headed to the living room with the sandwiches.

Sam had taken up his space at one end of the couch and gratefully took his plate, pulling Andy in close to him as he began to eat. They were quiet, content in the presence of each other before Andy broke the silence. "So, I saw the paper on the fridge," she said simply.

"I figured you would," Sam replied simply.

"What do you think I should do about it?" she asked him, genuinely wanting his opinion.

"I don't know," he said somewhat apologetically. "I wish I could help but I want you to do whatever you think is best."

Andy took a deep breath. As her mind raced over the past she couldn't help but view it all from a distance. She wasn't that little girl with the two happy parents. She wasn't that same girl who had been dropped in a cab and sent into the night. She would never be those things again and really that was a good thing. She owed it to Sam and Theo and probably most importantly she owed it to herself to face those demons that had chased her for the last eighteen years. "I think I need to call her," she said turning to meet her husband's eyes.

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "I think you're right."

Andy sighed before putting her plate on the coffee table and digging in her pocket for the paper.

"That's how things get lost, you know," Sam commented continuing to chew.

Andy just shot him a glare.

"Oh come on. You tripped me, refuse to apologize or admit to tripping me and then had my sister join in to pretend the tripping never happened. I think you can stand up to some teasing," he said righteously.

Andy looked at her husband thoughtfully for a minute. "You're right," she said nodding at him.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Did you just admit I'm right?" Same asked incredulously waiting for the punch line.

"Yup, You heard me right. You are right. The tripping never happened. I'm glad you could admit.." her sentence was cut off by a shriek as Sam began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Nice apology there, smartass," he said when a temporary truce had been called. "Why don't you see if you can set something up with Marissa for later this afternoon? I'll work my lunch so I can take you and Theo home," he offered.

Andy sighed. He really was such a sweetheart to her. "Okay," she agreed with a nod. "Finish your sandwich and then go take a nap. I'll handle his highness if he wakes up," Andy told him simply before getting up with the slip of paper and heading for the phone in the kitchen.


	13. That's more creepy than nurturing

_This was one long chapter but I didn't like how it blended together so I split it up. Plus having a story sit on thirteen chapters bothers me irrationally. Thanks everyone for the reviews. In the next chapter I'll delve a bit more into the past and her new relationship with Marissa. I expect to have it proofed by tonight._

_Addition: And I did it again and copied in the wrong un-proofed chapter. Apologies for the up and down once again.  
><em>

**I still own nothing etc etc.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously back in Toronto... "Finish your sandwich and then go take a nap. I'll handle his highness if he wakes up," Andy told him simply before getting up with the slip of paper and heading for the phone in the kitchen.<em>

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Andy, with Theo suspended in a sling on her hip, was wandering through a park less than a mile from the fifteen. She'd driven in with Sam to the station. He rarely got to show off Theo at work, mostly because it just wasn't done. Kids came in on 'Open House' days when things were tidy and clean and nothing truly scary existed within the walls of the station. Sam had pushed the issue though and she agreed to bring in the baby reluctantly and under the condition that Frank agreed.<p>

Sam had practically bolted into the station leaving Andy and Theo in the truck. He caught Frank in his office and with some begging and "It would be good for morale"s he got what he wanted. Frank would allow the baby come to parade but "for the love of God don't take him to booking," he joked. Sam just smirked, thanked his boss and friend and strolled back out to the truck.

"You can bring him into parade but he's barred from booking," Sam said with a boyish grin.

She tried to think up a reply but the words eluded her. _Why would she take him to booking in the first place? Oh well._ She just nodded and hopped out while Sam gleefully unstrapped the baby who was equally thrilled to be unstrapped. Andy grabbed the shoulder bag that contained all of Theo's gear and caught up to her husband who was already standing at the doors presenting Theo to the rookies unlucky enough to have been caught un-busy.

Theo was doing his "I'm so charming" routine which of course won over the female rookie in seconds.

"He's so adorable! He looks just like you!" the younger girl exclaimed reaching out to shake Theo's little hand. Sam preened and Andy rolled her eyes. He managed in his chest-inflated state to notice his wife's arrival and opened the door and walked them both to the parade room.

"It's not like I haven't worked here for five years. I think I can find my way," Andy said irritably.

Weirdly genial, Sam just let it roll off his back. "I know, but I wanted to walk you," he said depositing their son in her arms. "I will be right back," he said kissing her cheek and patting his son's head before he darted off to change.

Within a few minutes other officers began to file in and Andy moved to the back wall with Theo to keep out of the way. It didn't seem to matter though since Theo very quickly had an adoring audience and he began to make the rounds perfectly content to be passed from officer to officer while his mother chatted happily with friends, her mood improving by the second. Sam reappeared as quickly as he promised and scooped his son from Dov's arms.

"Oh come on. I didn't even get a chance to get a picture for my Facebook," Dov complained loudly. At Sam's confused look, "You know, Facebook. It's a social networking site."

"We know what Facebook is, nitwit," Oliver said coming up from behind him. "Why are you putting pictures of a baby who isn't yours on your page?"

"Oh," Dov said. "Ladies obviously. Studies have proven that women love a nurturer. He's a chick magnet." Dov said with a shrug.

Sam nodded before turning to look at his son who was poking at his vest. "You see that guy, Theo? You never ever take advice from him. Ever," he told the baby.

"Can I at least get the photo?" Dov asked hopefully earning himself a smack on the back of the head from Shaw.

"Firstly, eww. There are just so many many things wrong with that question, And secondly, what is wrong with you?" Gail asked from behind Dovoverhearing majority of the conversation. "Hi Theo," she added with a wave to the baby who was totally absorbed in drooling on his father.

"You know Epstein, one of these days you're going to be partnered with me," Sam said simply, before turning and walking toward the back where his wife sat talking Jerry. Dov had the sense to look concerned.

Sam manoeuvred himself right in next to his wife and settled their son in on his lap. Parade continued without a hitch unless you count Theo's loud laughter when Frank sneezed, earning a grin from even the most jaded coppers. Luckily for Dov, Sam was partnered with Chris.

"Serve, Protect and say 'Hi' to Theo on the way out." Frank ended walking to the back of the room to do precisely that.

It took another ten minutes or so but finally the baby rounds ended and Theo was back to poking at the kevlar on his father's chest.

"Well it looks like Chris made his way to the front of the coffee line so it looks like I have to go," Sam said trying to wipe away some of the baby spit from his vest. "Keys are in my locker if you need them. It's Randolph Park, right?"

"Yes, Randolph Park at two-thirty," Andy repeated for what was easily the twelfth time reaching out for Sam to hand her Theo.

"Okay well I will take lunch at five and meet you back here," he said handing the baby over rather reluctantly. "I love you. Please don't get shot or kidnapped or stabbed," he said asked her as much as whoever managed to put her in harm's way so frequently.

"On my honor I will be careful," she promised with a grin holding up her hand and leaning up for a goodbye kiss. "That goes for you too. Safe, smart, careful and I love you too," she said completing their ritual.

Sam grinned down before giving Theo a quick 'I love you buddy' and a kiss to the head and he was gone.

Andy followed shortly thereafter, leaving the station and making the short walk to the park with Theo clinging monkey-like to her side and generally enjoying the sights. They had some time so Andy walked around with Theo and showed him the park they had visited only once before. He seemed particularly taken with the ducks and was extremely agitated when they moved back toward the meeting spot she'd pre-arranged with Marissa.

The call to Marissa had been well, awkward. With that slip of paper in her hand standing by the phone it took Andy several minutes and more deep breaths than she could count to gather her courage and dial. The call picked up after the second ring and she was suddenly talking to the sister she hadn't known existed until just three days ago.  
>"Hello?" the voice at the other end answered. "Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice repeated twice before Andy found her voice.<br>"Is this Marissa?" she asked hoping she hadn't misdialed though admittedly a larger portion really hoped she had.  
>"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Marissa inquired, apparently expecting a telemarketer.<br>"It's Andy. We met, sort of, or I guess something like that the other day," Andy replied stiltedly.  
>"Oh. Umm. Hi," Marissa replied equally as stunned.<br>"Look, I'm sorry for how I reacted. It was a shock but I shouldn't have kicked you out," she said hoping her apology may open the door for an actual conversation.  
>"It's really okay. I mean, I've had weeks to deal with this you just found out on Saturday." Marissa said, brushing off her ill-treatment easily.<br>"I want to talk to you about what was said that day," Andy finally blurted. "You said some things to me which I'd like to straighten out and I think that we may be able to do that best in person," Andy said surprising herself.  
>"Umm. Yeah, we can meet. Is today good for you?" Marissa asked.<br>"That should work but sometime after one if you don't mind."  
>"Two-thirty then?" Marissa asked.<p>

Time and place agreed upon Andy hung up the phone. She went upstairs to get in a shower before leaving but was perversely grateful when she heard Theo fussing. The less time she had to overthink and change her mind the better.

Just a few short hours later, here she was in the park and she couldn't help but think she'd just opened a massive can of worms all over her nearly-perfect life.


	14. Oatmeal will stain

_I wasn't a fan of the last chapter but hopefully this one will make up for it. _**  
><strong>

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… Time and place agreed upon Andy hung up the phone. She went upstairs to get in a shower before leaving but was perversely grateful when she heard Theo fussing. The less time she had to overthink and change her mind the better.<em>

* * *

><p>They'd decided on Randolph Park and so here Andy sat and waited on the bench nearest the south gates. Theo, still crabby about leaving the ducks, refused to be cheered by any degree of bouncing or tickling and simply clung to his mother's shirt, so they sat quietly just waiting on Marissa. A flurry of papers announced her arrival.<br>"Oh no," Marissa said blushing and beginning to curse as the white sheets flew in every direction.

Andy instinctively grabbed what she could, while juggling Theo, trying not to wrinkle the pages or let him eat them. Marissa sprang after the others. Between the two of them they gathered what Andy hoped was all the pages and she helped put them back into the loose folder they'd been stored in.

"Thank you so much for helping. I never would have gotten them all up on my own," Marissa said, thanking Andy profusely.

Andy felt the awkwardness set in as she nodded. "Not a big deal."

"So.." Marissa began.

"There's no way for this to be normal or at least not-awkward, so why don't we just begin and the beginning," Andy blurted out.

Marissa looked puzzled but nodded agreeably. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Marissa had to ask, "So what does that mean in these circumstances exactly?"

Andy laughed a little, as much at herself as the situation. "That would probably help right?" she joked slightly before standing up. "Let's walk and talk. Everything seems a lot more manageable when you're moving," she said adjusting Theo on her hip. At least the papers flying had seemed to pull him out of his mood. They'd moved about ten feet when Andy began to explain "I just meant we should try to get to know each other a bit first. I really know nothing about you and you really know nothing about me, pictures and a letter in a box will only get you so far," Andy said quickly.

Marissa nodded in understanding. "I think that's a good idea," she agreed.

"So tell me a bit about you," Andy said before cringing. "That sounded like the start of a bad a job interview at Pizza Hut, I take it back."

Marissa laughed and felt like maybe some of the ice had broken. "It did a little," she teased back "but I'm not really sure where to begin. I mean you know most of the small talk stuff," she said with a shrug.

"I know pieces but I don't know most," Andy corrected gently "but I get what you mean. Why don't you tell me about the papers I helped you collect?"

Marissa flushed, "Okay, well they're for a class. It's kind of a long story," she said looking hopefully at Andy.

"My ride isn't here for two and a half hours and this one is easily entertained," she said jiggling Theo on her hip.

Marissa looked skeptical but she wasn't about to derail their progress, "Umm. Okay, well it's for a communications class. I'm a Journalism major at Ryerson. This professor, well he's kind of crazy, but he demands we make 'Thought webs' on everything we think. It's supposed to bring us greater understanding of how we think and then how we can find our own approach to getting information across," Marissa explained.

Andy looked at her with raised eyebrows, "That sounds exactly like the kind of class I would have detested," Andy said cringing sympathetically.

"You went to university?" Marissa asked, the shock evident in her voice before she realized how that sounded. "I didn't mean it like... I didn't think police.."

Andy laughed, "It's okay really. Yes, I did go to university. U of T, Criminology class of 2006. You'd be hard-pressed to get an interview with TPS without at least an undergrad degree," Andy explained.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know," Marissa apologized again.

"Really don't worry about it. Most people don't know, but now you do," she added with a smile. "Tell me about your classes. My sister-in-law is a journalist. It would be fun to shock her with something she didn't know I knew," Andy requested adjusting Theo once more as he peered curiously at Marissa from his sling.

"Okay," Marissa agreed happily, beginning to tell Andy about her classes.

It seemed unlikely but their conversation flowed easily after that point. They talked about university and their majors. They talked about their jobs. Marissa had an internship at a very small local newspaper. Andy told her about being a cop and some of their more interesting cases. They talked about Marissa's boyfriend, Richard, who hated his name and being a Richard III but not nearly as much as he hated being called by his family nickname, Trey. They talked about Theo and how Andy was convinced she'd won the baby lottery. Before long two hours had passed and Andy suggested they go to a local diner for coffee. Marissa agreed and they set off for the diner just a block away.

The diner was nearly empty when they arrived. Andy recognized their waitress, Linda, and greeted her happily. They chatted briefly while the woman asked about Sam and when she was coming back to work. She cooed over Theo and brought out a little bowl of oatmeal for the baby. Andy decided to let him have at without assistance. Babies were washable.

"We come here a lot," Andy explained, somewhat embarrassed.

Marissa seemed amused. "I see that. So, what was it you wanted to straighten out exactly?" Marissa asked carefully not wanting to ruin the progress they'd made.

Andy took a deep breath, knowing that this had to be addressed. "This isn't something I really talk about. I mean I haven't seen my mother, our mother I guess, in nineteen years. I have a husband I love, a baby I love, and a job I love. I really do consider my family to be complete. When you showed up it was a lot to take in," Andy explained.

"I'm sorry I just arrived. I know now I should have called," Marissa began but Andy waved her off.

"It would have been a shock either way. You did what you thought was best and I can't fault you for that. What you should know though is that most of what you inferred was true. My parents got divorced and things were never the same. Things were okay for a while after that and then out of the blue they weren't. It wasn't that I didn't want to be a part of your family. It wasn't that I resented Jacob or whatever else I can imagine you might think. I thought about this a lot over this weekend and I think some things are best left in the past," Andy said softly.

Marissa looked stunned. Things had been going so well.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. It doesn't mean I don't want to be your sister or that I don't want my baby to have another aunt to adore him. I just need some time to build up to that. I think we get to know each other as friends before we tackle the sister part but I'm not sure if I can ever give you all the information you want," Andy said apologetically.

Marissa nodded as she took it in. She glanced over at Theo and couldn't help but smile at his oatmeal covered form. Andy clearly adored her baby and the way she spoke of her husband and even his sister didn't strike Marissa as someone who would take family ties lightly. The more she spoke to Andy the more she realized she was missing large parts of the story, and the story she had the feeling would be difficult to hear. "I think I agree," Marissa said carefully. "I do have a question though."

"No promises but I'll try."

"Is Jacob the past or is he included in this long lost sister thing?"

Andy raised her eyebrows, apparently the soft and fluffy sister had claws. "I need time before Jacob," she said simply, her tone daring Marissa to comment.

Content with her reply, Marissa nodded. "As long as it's not too long. I won't lie to him forever even if it's by omission," she said.

"Fair enough," Andy replied before grimacing at her son who was now just fingerpainting himself with oatmeal. Washable or not she didn't relish this cleanup.

"I'll take his hands and arms if you'll get his face," Marissa suggested gamely.

Andy smiled. "Deal."

Within five minutes they had a cleaner if somewhat disgruntled baby tucked back in his sling and had wiped up the mess he had made.

"I have to meet Sam at the station in about ten minutes," Andy explained as she was paying the bill, tossing off Marissa's attempts to pay for her own coffee. "If you'd like you can come and get a look inside. You can't go anywhere really interesting but the front desk is surprisingly entertaining at this hour," Andy offered with a smile.

"Okay," Marissa agreed quickly. "Worst case scenario I get a great thought web out of it," she said with a smile as they exited the diner and headed toward the fifteen.


	15. Please don't put him in a flower pot

_This is the longest chapter by far but there seemed to be no good place to chop it so one large chapter it is, relatively speaking. This was written after like six hours in my garage trying to find the creature that has taken up residence so it's considerably less fluffy than previous chapters. I blame the homicidal rage when searching for that rodent. (Mostly kidding). Thanks once again for the reviews. They've been overwhelmingly positive and encouraging which is very valued and appreciated. I'd probably still write if they weren't but nice words are always pleasant. Happy readings._

**I still own nothing**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously… "I have to meet Sam at the station in about ten minutes," Andy explained as she was paying the bill, tossing off Marissa's attempts to pay for her own coffee. "If you'd like you can come and get a look inside. You can't go anywhere really interesting but the front desk is surprisingly entertaining at this hour," Andy offered with a smile.<em>  
><em>"Okay," Marissa agreed quickly. "Worst case scenario I get a great thought web out of it," she said with a smile as they exited the diner and headed toward the fifteen.<em>

* * *

><p>It was three minutes past five when Andy, Marissa and Theo made it through the front door of the Fifteenth Division. Theo had fallen asleep on the way back, courtesy of missing a nap, and Andy and Marissa had talked quietly on the walk.<p>

"Here we are," Andy said opening the front door and walking in. There was a small crowd on the benches as was typical around five on a weekday and she could see that Gail and one of the newer rookies were busy at the front desk. She looked around trying to see further into the station but couldn't catch sight of her husband. "I don't see Sam but he's bound to be kicking around here somewhere. If you'll hang on a minute I can go get him and we can give you a ride back to the dorms," Andy said motioning toward one of the emptier benches apologetically. "I'd take you back with me if I could."

"It's okay. I have a book. I'll just wait here," Marissa said easily sliding onto a seat far away from the smelly 'Faces of Meth' model on the other end.  
>Andy looked skeptically at the scenario but glancing at her watch saw Sam would have very little time for lunch if she didn't fetch him fast. "<p>

I'll be right back," she said before heading back into the pit. She was headed toward Dov, the only friend she could see, to see if he'd seen Sam when Oliver called her from the other side of the room. He saw the panic register and met her halfway.

"He's fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wig you out, he just had a rough case," Oliver said softly.

"What happened?" Andy asked turning herself so her question could be heard by no one but Oliver.

He motioned to the parade room, fully aware he shouldn't be telling her this when she was on leave. "Dispatch had a call in from out in B.C.. A man packing up the house his family had just left was calling for a well-being check on his wife and baby in their new house. No one had heard from her in two days and he was getting concerned," Oliver explained. She watched him take a deep breath before continuing. "Sam and Chris got the call. Carbon monoxide, both mom and baby were already dead. I guess someone neglected to mention the furnace was forty years old and broken," Oliver said shaking his head. "What a waste."

Andy felt her chest tighten at the tragedy and she shifted Theo to hold him closer. "Sam and Chris got out okay?" she asked, fully expecting her husband to have spent too much time in the toxic gas.

"Yeah, they're fine physically. A bit shaken and they both got a bit sick on scene from the CO. Medics checked them out though so they're both okay. Frank gave them both the rest of shift and the next two days off. Sam was making noises about not taking it but I think he needs it," Oliver said, his meaning fully clear to Andy.

"He's in the locker room?" she asked.

Oliver nodded quietly.

"Thanks. Oh, Oliver?" she asked summoning her best 'Do me a favor' face. "I have a friend waiting for me out front, can you just tell her I'll be a bit longer than expected?" she asked.

"Sure McNally. Why don't I take Theo with me. I can put your friend in an empty D's office if you want," he said in a very Oliver-like fashion. He was the understated and often underappreciated, truly nice guy in a mean TO costume.

"That would be good. Thanks Oliver. I owe you," Andy said meaning it as she shifted her sleeping son to his practiced arms. She owed him a steak, or hockey tickets with Sam or whatever else Oliver was in to. She'd have to ask Zoe what he'd like most. She turned and headed for the locker room truly concerned about what kind of a state her husband would be in.

When she walked in what she saw had her heart breaking. Sam had changed out of his uniform and sat alone on the bench in front of his locker staring at the badge he held in his hands. She approached him quietly and took a seat next to him without saying a word. He sensed her presence more than he saw her as his eyes had yet to move from his badge. "I carry this with me every day." he told her quietly as he flipped it around in his hands. "It reminds me of exactly why I do what we do and it reminds me of everything I have to lose if I make a mistake. But days like today make me wonder why I carry it at all," he said moving his hands with a frustrated snap.

"You can't save everyone," Andy repeated what he'd told her many times in the past. It didn't make it easier but the reminder and perspective usually helped.

"All I could think when I saw that woman and that baby was that it easily could have been you and Theo. She was only a few years older than you and the baby was born two weeks before Theo. Just thinking that I could go days without knowing you were dead in our house over something stupid like a broken furnace," Sam continued his motions getting jerkier as emotion filled his voice. "I got sick. It wasn't because of the gas or even that people were dead it was because all I saw in there was you and Theo and if that happened to you I couldn't imagine how I could possibly live. How can her husband possibly survive this?" he wondered out-loud. Looking down he could see his hands shaking.

Andy did the only thing she could. She yanked him up and hugged him fiercely until he had no choice but to hug her back. "Theo and I are here. Nothing happened to us and you can't dwell on something like that happening to us," she told him softly, hoping her words would register. He hugged her tighter and she felt him shake and hot tears ran down her neck. "We're okay. You're okay." she repeated to him until she felt him relax. It took him another minute or but she could tell when his normal self-possession returned. His turn-around time was sometimes frightening.

"I'm going to check the carbon monoxide alarms when we get home," Sam said as his lifted his head and kissed her cheek.

"I figured. Come on, get your stuff," she told him. "Marissa is here and I said we'd give her a ride back to the dorms:

Sam looked surprised but refrained from commenting as he grabbed his duffel and her hand, leading her back to the pit to retrieve their son.  
>Arriving back in the bullpen they saw Oliver posing in the middle of a crowd with Theo.<p>

"Make sure you get me from the left. I look best from that angle," he told one of the rookies who was using his phone to take pictures. After each flash he would look at the photo and discard them for poor lighting or blinking or red-eye.

Andy just rolled her eyes before walking up to him. "Oliver, what are you doing?"

"Profile picture, McNally. Ladies love nurturers. Get with the times," he told her simply, motioning for another photo to be snapped

"Did you not cuff Dov for the exact same behavior?" she asked him seriously.

"I smacked him for being a cretin and he was going to use those photos to pick up strippers and badge bunnies. I'm using these strictly to entice my wife. She loves this kid and loved pictures of me with our kids who have long since stopped being this cute, hence she will love this photo of me and Theo if Anne Geddes here will get with the programme," he snapped at the rookie manning the camera.

"Anne Geddes?" the rookie asked confused.

"Babies stuffed into pots and photographed as flowers and bugs and other creepy things," Sam piped in helpfully. "Just take the picture so we can go home," he told the assembled group.

Within two minutes a photo Oliver deemed suitable was selected and made his new profile picture. Sam managed to rescue his now wide-awake son and was holding him carefully to his chest while his wife retrieved her half-sister from far off regions of the station.

Andy found Marissa in Jerry's office of all places talking with Traci.

"Oh, Hi," she said to her best friend and half-sister. "Sorry it took so long but we had a bit of an issue and then Oliver stole Theo," she tried to explain in abbreviated form.

"It's okay. Traci explained what happened," Marissa said.

Traci nodded, "Jerry called me. He was pretty freaked too. I think it was the baby factor," she said motioning to the baby boy asleep on her shoulder. Robby was only two months older than Theo. Their eyes met with understanding. "Hey are we still on for lunch tomorrow? You are the only thing standing between me and prison sentence for matricide," she joked.

"Of course," Andy said with a nod. "I'll try to be on time," she said easily with a smile. "I've got to get..." she let her words trail off. Traci understood automatically.

"See you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Marissa," Traci added politely. She'd heard about their first meeting at Sarah's.

"You too," Marissa nodded back following Andy out of the office and through a maze of a hallway to the back exit where Sam waited with Theo who was playing with his father's badge. "Hello again," she said to Sam who seemed a bit dazed.

"Hey," he said politely reaching out a hand to her and shaking it before they opened the back doors and headed to their truck.

"You want the front seat or the backseat?" Andy asked her politely as Sam unlocked the doors with his key fob.

Noting the tension, Marissa gladly volunteered for the backseat settling herself in next to Theo who had been strapped in tightly. She gave her dorm's address and sat back for the ride. Silence overwhelmed the trip but weirdly, it seemed everyone was content with the quiet. Theo was the only one who seemed unfazed by the day's events. He managed to hang on to his father's badge and was gnawing on the leather edge when a large and unexpected bump loosened his grip and it fell to the floor. As the tears began, Andy reached back with a pacifier which quickly soothed the baby. Between the pacifier and the motion of the car he was asleep in under a minute.

"Never fails," Andy commented with a smile. She'd mentioned during their talk today that the car was Theo's never-fail sleep solution. Five minutes and he was out. Sam and Andy continued to talk in the front seat, mainly over dinner plans and when his next shift would be. Marissa felt herself zoning out as she watched the street signs.

As they neared the university Marissa remembered the badge that fell to the floor and quickly found it with the intention to hand it to Andy. As she opened her mouth though, something caught her attention. It looked like a piece of paper stuck out from just behind the metal. She tugged gently trying to remove it but it seemed lodged in there. Flipping the badge over she followed the frayed edge and was able to detach the badge from the leather. Behind the metal was something unexpected. Glued to the metal was a photograph obviously put there by Sam, himself. It had been cut down to fit and was nothing racy by any means but what Marissa saw made her feel like a voyeur. It was a photograph of Andy in what had to be one of the most intimate moments a person could have. Propped up in a hospital bed, hair askew and clearly unaware of the camera's presence she was staring, astonished but obviously in love, at a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms. Even in such a small format, Marissa could feel the emotion pouring from her body language and expression. She didn't have to guess what Sam's favorite photo was anymore. She was without a doubt holding it in her hand and it was one of the most romantic and symbolic gestures of commitment Marissa had ever seen.

As she looked up she noticed the street just before her turn off. She quickly put the badge back together and laid it securely in the baby's carseat. She had just picked up her bag when the truck came to a stop.

"Ryerson University Dorm," Sam announced with a flourish.

"Thanks for the ride," Marissa replied sending him a jolly wave. "So lunch this weekend?" she asked Andy hopefully.

"Sure, give me a call," she replied. "I'm really around most of the time so if you've got some time and want to visit, you have the number," Andy invited.

Marissa swore she felt her heart lighten by a pound, as she called out her goodbyes and headed into the dorm.

"It sounds like you had a good talk," Sam commented to his wife as they pulled away from the curb and headed towards home.

"Yeah I guess we did," Andy told him with a small smile. "You know, I think it's all going to be okay," she told him somewhat amazed by her own assessment.

"I don't doubt it," Sam told her reaching over and grabbing her hand and pulling it to his lips. "I don't doubt you at all."


	16. Banned from the Plumbing Aisle

_This one was a bit harder to write and it's mostly just dealing with the aftermath and the segue to the next day. It also goes into a bit of what Andy's thinking about this whole friendship deal. _

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… "Yeah I guess we did," Andy told him with a small smile. "You know, I think it's all going to be okay," she told him somewhat amazed by her own assessment.<em>  
><em>"I don't doubt it," Sam told her reaching over and grabbing her hand and pulling it to his lips. "I don't doubt you at all."<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy was trying to remember all those nice things her husband had said as she battled annoyance at him. He's spent all morning attached to her side. She knew this was how he coped. He kept busy or kept her close to chase his demons away. She knew when he turned to her in the night it was a nightmare and again this morning she saw his eyes haunted with the memory of that woman and baby. She'd been there for him in every way possible but she felt her calm facade beginning to crack under his constant presence. He'd not let her out of his sight all morning and he talked the whole time. She was happy to tell him about her talk with Marissa but there was talking and there was endless chatter. Sam did not do endless chatter so this running commentary was proving to be too much of an unusual occurrence. If he wasn't trying to hug her or hold her hand, or talk to her about the weather or the decline of radio, his lips were on her neck and he was trying to talk her back to bed. Sam was a tactile creature who liked to touch and be touched and that was something she loved about him but this, no matter how much she loved him, this was getting irritating.<p>

"For the third time, I'm meeting Traci in an hour. Even if I wasn't trying to feed your son breakfast, we wouldn't have time," she told him trying to bat his hands away from her sides.

"Can't you reschedule?" he wheedled.

"No. You know what, here," she said handing him the spoon of apple sauce her son was loudly lusting after. "I need a shower," she said and held up her hand before he could proposition her, "Alone."

Sam sent her a sulky look but sat obediently and began to feed the baby who responded with zeal.

Andy raced up the stairs grateful to be without an attachment for just ten minutes. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand in the bedroom before going to the bathroom. Dialing a familiar number she waited impatiently Traci to answer. On the third ring her friend picked up and asked for a moment to get away from the loud tv noise in her living room.

"Sorry, Leo and Jerry are playing some video game and it's gotten pretty competitive, and loud," Traci said apologetically.

"Not a problem, I did have a question for you though," Andy began.

"Sure."

"Do you still need your garbage disposal fixed or do you have anything else that's broken in your house?" Andy asked her, a note of desperation in her voice.

Traci laughed "Well this ought to be good, and yeah. Jerry's been making noise but he hasn't gotten around to it."

"Can we set up a man-date and have them fix it today? Sam is driving me crazy and I'm about to lose it," Andy explained with a groan.

"If it gets my garbage disposal fixed and gets them off that stupid game I am happy to send Jerry on a date," Traci said with a laugh. "We'll leave the kids with them. Leo will be happy to help," she added on happily.

"Oh thank god," Andy said with enough relief in her voice she had to laugh. "We'll be over in about an hour," she said before saying goodbye to her friend and hopping into her thankfully empty shower for some peace.

Twenty minutes later she wandered back downstairs to find her husband on the floor with their son playing a rousing game of peek-a-boo. She laughed at the sight feeling much soothed by the time alone. "I just talked to Traci. I guess Jerry needs some help with fixing their garbage disposal so I volunteered your services." she said wandering up to him and crouching by his shoulder.

Sam turned to her and eyed her speculatively. "Okay. I'll be ready in ten," he told her standing up and pulling her with him. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. He knew he was driving her nuts and he knew she had pretty much had it. Jerry requiring his assistance was just a little too convenient but he knew he's pushed it so he might as well keep himself busy.

Andy had the grace to look at least somewhat embarrassed but she refused to be sorry. Sam needed this as much as she did. "Oh and you guys are keeping the kids. Traci and I are going to the firing range after lunch," she announced happily.

"Gotcha. Boys' day out," Sam said with a nod before kissing her cheek and heading up the stairs.

"Hear that buddy?" Andy asked Theo, reaching down to pick up him off the floor. "You get to go have man-time with Daddy and Uncle Jerry and Robby and Leo," she said excitedly the baby who bounced happily in her arms. "Let's go get ready, Teddy Bear!" she said following her husband up the stairs to get her son ready for the day.

Three hours later as Sam was under the sink at Traci's he couldn't help but grumble at Jerry sourly. "Why couldn't you have just called me in the first place? This is a mess." he said continuing to try to scrape the glue off the pipe to disconnect it. Leo was watching with great interest and laughed as made faces.

"It was leaking. I stopped the leak," Jerry said with a shrug.

"I think you also managed to get glue into the disposal and jam up the gears. This is not the glue for PVC by the way. I need a solvent to get rid of this. Leo, never ever ever let him go to the hardware store without Uncle Sam ever again." Sam said scraping irritably. A sudden bang brought Sam's head up quickly and unfortunately into the bottom ledge of the counter-top. "Holy..." he cut himself off as he noticed Leo looking at him wide-eyed. The banging began again with more enthusiasm.

Both adults looked over at the source of the noise. Nine month old Robby had pulled Sam's toolbox over. and was happily whacking the space in from of Theo's baby seat with a hammer. The two babies laughed maniacally at the noise and then at each other.

Through the pain in his head Sam smiled. Theo was getting so interactive and it seemed like every day was just more fun than the last. Jerry had run off to get the video camera to film this escapade for their wives. It was all adorable and dandy until Robby decided the hammer may make a more interesting noise on Theo's foot. Sam and Jerry sprung to action as the mayhem began. Theo, more shocked than injured let out a howl at this horrible offense. Robby, scared by Theo's yell dropped the hammer in shock and fell backwards onto the toolbox loudly. His scared screaming soon joined the fray as Theo, startled got louder. This was proving to be a long afternoon.

Andy and Traci meanwhile, were having a great time. Lunch had been wonderful and baby free, certainly a novelty when they were both still on maternity leave. While they both met up frequently it was rare they were without a baby attached. They had taken to training together to get back into shape post-babies for their 'fitness for duty' tests which were coming increasingly closer. Even on their thrice weekly runs at least one of them typically had a stroller. Range time was even rarer. Traci had gone twice in the last three months and Andy had managed just the once. Between their husband's schedules and finding babysitters the timing rarely worked out. Babies and the gun range weren't typically a good combination. Today however they would take full advantage of their time.

"Ugh. I'm so glad we did this today," Andy said after they had each emptied two clips and had a break for water.

"Well after the week you've had, I'm kind of surprised you haven't gotten out here already," Traci commented. "How are you doing with all this anyway?"

"Better than I was," Andy said honestly. "I told Marissa we should get to know each other as friends first and then we could go from there."

"That sounds bizarrely rational from you," Traci replied with a smile. When Andy shot her a glare she tossed up her hands. "Oh come on. Like your first instinct wasn't to bolt the door and dig a moat," Traci said seriously.

Andy, despite how settled she had become with Sam had to admit her best friend was right. "I did kick her out," Andy said sheepishly "But as cheesy as this sounds, that weekend at Sarah's with everyone just made me realize that this is something I need to deal with. I'm not ready to be best friends and I honestly don't think I want that, but I think I need to at least see where this goes. She didn't ask to be born into this fiasco any more than I did but I'd like to get to know her. I don't think it will be the sister-relationship she wants but I was upfront about that. I even told her Jacob was off the table for now," she said carefully before shrugging. "It's not just for me but for Theo too and Sam really. They deserve a mother and a wife who isn't stuck in the past. I deserve to not be stuck there too."

"You've grown up a lot," Traci said simply.

"Maybe," Andy hedged with a grin.

"I'm proud of you, for what it's worth," Traci replied.

"You can't make me cry at the gun range. They'll take away our badges for sure," Andy said blinking back the tears that Traci's surprise statement had brought.

"Aww. Well, how about we go empty another clip before we go home. That will probably help our image," Traci joked before they tossed their cups and headed back to practice on the paper targets.

Arriving back at the house the women were impressed. The garbage disposal was done and everyone had pulse and a complete set of fingers and toes. Sam was thanked. Jerry was teased and thanked. Leo was applauded as the only one who didn't swear that day and the babies were fussed over when the hammer story surfaced. Packed into the car Andy thanked her friend once again for helping her get some distance today and for being a friend before she and her husband drove home.

The day ended as it had begun, Andy and Sam wrapped up in each other while he whispered apologies for his clingy behavior that morning. He thanked her for knowing what he needed and she apologized for not being more understanding and being too stuck in her head. He told her about the terrible dreams and the images that raced through his head last night and she promised to be there in the morning whether or not the nightmares returned.


	17. Ice Cream can't fix Everything

_This probably should have been split but I didn't want to drag out the plot too much. I'm fiddling with the spacing once more so if it's distracting feel free to let me know. _

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… The day ended as it had begun, Andy and Sam wrapped up in each other while he whispered apologies for his clingy behavior that morning. He thanked her for knowing what he needed and she apologized for not being more understanding. He told her about the terrible dreams and the images that raced through his head last night and she promised to be there in the morning if they returned.<em>

* * *

><p>"You really want to question my judgment today? You stood by and filmed our baby getting hit with a hammer," Andy told her husband seriously.<p>

"I knew you wouldn't let that go. I didn't film it, Jerry did," Sam argued fully realizing that using Jerry as a defense was not helping his case "And that has nothing to do with this. I'm just saying that I don't know if this is the best use of time," Sam said glancing sideways at his wife. "What if he doesn't like it?"

Andy just rolled her eyes. Despite Sam having the day off, they had agreed there was no sense in changing their schedule up too much. Every Thursday afternoon she and Theo went to the Y to swim in a parent and baby class. Every Thursday afternoon he had a wonderful time. This Thursday would be no different. "We go every week. He loves it. You agreed to go. You're taking him."

"I thought it was the music one where you sit in a circle and clap with that hippie," Sam said speaking of the previous class he attended. "I don't see why you're trying to teach him now anyway. It's not like you can train them for the Olympics this early," Sam grumbled.

"The swimming is not the point, the bonding is, so just suck it up," Andy told him, exasperated.

"What if I drop him?" Sam asked. He was genuinely concerned. Sure, he could swim but he wasn't a fish and Theo was very slippery in the bath.

"You won't drop him," Andy said and cut-off his reply "And if you do you just grab his suit and pull him up. He'll survive a swim class with you," she told her husband for easily the fourth time today. "Take a right here. I have a parking pass for their lot," she instructed ending any more complaints.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning when her phone had rung she'd been a little surprised. She didn't tend to get phone calls during the day from her friends and most of her plans were made in advance. Sam was home and on the computer responding to his mother's email so it certainly wasn't him. Looking at her caller ID with 'Marissa' flashing across the screen she could admit a little anxiety before she answered.<br>"Hello?" Andy answered uneasily.

"Hi, it's Marissa. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

Andy looked at her magazine and toast on the table, "Nope. Just having breakfast."

"Okay good. I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon. A class just got cancelled and I wondered if you wanted to talk some more," Marissa explained.

"Umm. Actually I usually have this baby swim thing with Theo and then Sam and I were going to work out but hang on," Andy said putting the phone down momentarily and heading into the den which had the desktop and at present her husband. "Do you want to do the class with Theo at the Y this afternoon?"

"Yeah, sure," he said turning towards her momentarily before spinning back to poke at the keyboard.

Andy returned to her phone, "That should be fine but I have to stay in general vicinity of the East City Y. We can sign you in as a guest there if you'd like to use the track. There's some workout equipment and the pool and the gym of course."

"Actually that sounds fun," Marissa said excitedly.

"Okay well we should be there just before one, so if you want to just wait for me in the lobby, we'll meet there."

"Great. I'll see you then," Marissa said before Andy ended the call.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the lobby it took only a minute to arrange for a guest pass. Sam stood with Theo in a corner with his bag, perversely hoping Marissa didn't show. Sure he wanted his wife to get to know her sister but he hated public pools. Andy shot him a glare and he quickly turned his thoughts to less incriminating things. Sometimes he swore she could reach into his head and read his thoughts. It may have also had something to do with the scowl he wore tattooed on his face. When Andy was summoned by a small group of women, all of whom were toting babies, Sam's curiosity was piqued. When she turned and pointed in his direction and he saw their softening faces and heard the faint "Aww"s he realized he would be the novelty father in attendance. Marissa walked in the door at that point and Andy had to excuse herself from the group, but that didn't stop them from waving him over. Andy owed him for this, he thought as he walked over politely to the group attempting to smile.<p>

Marissa rushed in quickly and apologized for being late. Andy shrugged it off as they walked in and through the lobby. Andy waved a jaunty goodbye before telling him she'd see him at two-fifteen in the lobby. Sam waved back but she could tell he was not a happy camper. Marissa looked at Andy skeptically.

"He'll be fine. He's got poker tonight anyway so that will cheer him up. I usually walk the track before picking up a basketball," Andy said motioning to the elevated track up the stairs.

"Oh okay," Marissa said following her quickly up the stairs.

They circled a few times in silence before Marissa picked up their conversation again, "So this is probably obvious, but how did you and Sam meet?" she asked curiously

"That's an extremely long story but the short version is we worked in the same division and he was forcefully assigned to be my training officer," Andy said briefly while Marissa seemed to absorb and process the information.

"So was it love at first mandatory assignment?" Marissa asked.

Andy broke out with a laugh. "No not in the slightest at first. He was actually being a huge jerk at that point but then after a little while, he wasn't a jerk anymore. It took me far too long to realize how much of a good guy he really is," Andy said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked curiously.

"That is another exceptionally long story," Andy replied simply, intending to let the subject drop. She glanced at Marissa though and couldn't help but feel guilty. "I was involved with someone else for a while because I thought he was a good guy. We were engaged actually and he moved the wedding up the morning I found out he cheated on me with an ex," Andy explained loosely.

"I'm so sorry," Marissa said unsure of how to reply.

"Oh don't be. Even if we had gotten married it probably wouldn't have worked out as well as what we both have now. He's a good guy, really, we just weren't right for each other," Andy told her. "And I think I got the better deal anyway," she grinned.

"Sometimes I think Richard is it for me but then I just get worried that I'm too young to even know what that is," Marissa confided as they went on their third loop of the track.

"It's not a black and white kind of thing; At some point you make a conscious choice. In my case I made it once for the wrong reasons and once because I couldn't imagine not having a future with him."

Marissa nodded taking that information in before taking a deep breath. This hadn't segued as she had hoped. "So I was hoping for another way to bring this up but it didn't work out so I'm just going to tell you and I really hope you're not mad," Marissa said blurting out all the information at once.

"Umm, okay," Andy said slowly, fully anticipating some kind of wedding announcement invitation or something of that nature.

"I went to see Jacob yesterday and I told him about finding you and getting to know you and he said he wants to see you so I gave him your phone number," Marissa said glancing over at her sister.

Andy was silent. She hadn't said a single word for the last half of the loop and when she peeled off the track and down the stairs Marissa had to jog to catch up.

"Andy, please wait," Marissa asked.

The suddenness which Andy turned had Marissa jumping backwards to keep from crashing into her. "How dare you," Andy hissed, her fury coming through in waves. "I invited you into my life and in return you ignore my request and go right to the one person..." Andy cut herself off with her hand. "You took away the time I needed to process what was going on here. That is in no way okay," she said before turning back around and storming toward the gym.  
>Marissa attempted to follow her calling her name but it made no difference. By the time Marissa reached the gym Andy had ducked into, Andy had a basketball and was furiously dribbling around the court shooting from various points and rebounding her own shots.<p>

Marissa tried repeatedly to get her attention calling out her name and once following her onto the court but she realized quickly her efforts weren't working, were slightly humiliating and were, if possible, only making Andy angrier. Occasionally Andy would dribble by her and she'd try again but forty minutes later there had been no change in the chilly atmosphere.

Walking into the gym with a slightly damp Theo on his hip Sam realized quickly things had not gone well. Andy was on the court shooting furiously, a sure sign of extreme distress and Marissa was seated on the bleachers looking, at best, forlorn. It took a fair amount to send his wife into such a tizzy so that would put Marissa as the likely instigator. Well, a lesser man would let them sort it out themselves. Good thing he wasn't a lesser man.

"So what did you do?" Sam asked walking up to Marissa and taking a seat. Theo squawked what Sam would only assume was a greeting.

"What?" Marissa asked, somewhat startled but his sudden appearance. "Hi Theo," she said to the baby who began making bashful faces the minute he realized he had her attention.

"How long has she been shooting like this?" Sam asked.

"About forty minutes," Marissa replied rather sulkily.

"To give you some perspective, the last time she shot for forty minutes straight, I got stabbed in the vest when a rookie turned his back on a suspect," he told her. At her wide-eyed expression he shrugged. "I was fine. It was a dinky knife and I only needed a couple of stitches, but she went out in our driveway and shot baskets for forty minutes to keep from strangling the rookie, so whatever you did it must have been pretty bad," Sam told her adjusting Theo so he could stand and bounce on his knees. "You might as well just tell me since she will later anyway," he coaxed. The drive home would not be fun if his wife was furious.

"I told my brother about finding her and meeting her and I gave him her number," Marissa told him sheepishly. "I didn't think it was a big deal," Marissa defended, "but she got so angry and now she won't talk to me."

Sam nodded as he thought about the best way to approach this. "I warned you that she needed time to process. You took away that time, hence, she's understandably furious," Sam explained quietly. "Why should I help you if you don't listen to my advice?" Sam asked her seriously.

Marissa looked properly shamed.

"Andy isn't someone you can push into anything. Stop pushing and she'll come around, keep pushing and she will just avoid you," he told her simply still observing his wife leaping about on the court. "I think you bring a lot of positives to the table, Marissa but with the whole Jacob thing you need to back off. She'll get there but you need to give her time," he said attempting once more to be comforting and feeling inadequate. At least Theo didn't seem to mind.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know about us," Marissa asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know about you, and what I know of Jacob took five years to acquire and was not my place to share," he told her with a quelling look.

"So what do I do now?" Marissa asked, feeling properly chastised.

Bouncing Theo once more, Sam just sent her a look.

Nodding Marissa understood. "Time, gotcha."

"Exactly. Give it a couple of days and call her with an apology. She'll be more receptive by then."

"She's right you know. It's hard to see at first glimpse but you're a really good guy," Marissa announced to him observantly.

He laughed. "What subject could possibly have brought that up?" he teased smiling.

"We were talking about how you know you're with the right person. I asked her how you met and it kind of went from there," Marissa said somewhat embarrassed.

"She tell you about how she tackled me in an alley?" he asked her. Marissa's wide-eyes were enough for his answer. "I'll take that as a no. Not surprised. She hates that story," Sam said shrugging. Marissa's eyes were still wide as saucers. "Oh it's not nearly that exciting, so you can drag your mind out of the gutter. I was undercover posing as an addict and she thought I was a murderer," he said simply. "Actually when I say it like that it does sound kind of exciting."

Marissa seemed to regain her voice at that point. "She didn't tell me any of that," she said rather awestruck.

"I'll tell you the rest sometime. It makes for a good story despite what she says. My sister thinks it's hilarious," he told her with a smile. "On that note I think she's going to collapse if she keeps that up much longer so I think we're going to head home. Do you need me to call you a cab or anything?" Sam asked her, the inference being that she would not be getting a ride home from them, very clear.

"No I should be fine," she told him. "Oh and thanks. I'm she wound up with you and not that cheater guy," Marissa said before leaving the gym.

"You're welcome and thanks, I think." He replied slightly surprised. Andy had told Marissa about Luke? Obviously not much but he had to say that was surprising. Sam looked down at Theo who was looking back at him. "Well, what should we do to cheer up your Mumma, bud?" Theo just laughed and bounced happily. "Well that takes care of you, obviously but I still need to do something." He thought so more before genius struck. "You think ice cream would do the trick?" Theo hadn't stopped bouncing so he took that as assent. "I thought so too." Sam said before standing and going onto the court to retrieve his wife.


	18. Liar Liar Pants on Fire complete chap

_For some reason changing formats in word is losing things so this is re-uploaded from elsewhere and is actually complete. Sorry for the double alert but I had to go in and delete. It's another scenario generating chapter but I liked it well enough and it seems to fit. Enjoy._

**I Still own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Previously... "You think ice cream would do the trick?" Theo hadn't stopped bouncing so he took that as assent. "I thought so." Sam said before standing and going onto the court to retrieve his wife.<em>

* * *

><p>"Why would she even do that? I specifically told her that Jacob was off the table. Off!" Andy ranted later that afternoon. Theo had been put down for his nap and Sam had spent the time working to cheer her. He had been doing a good job to that point but he knew as well as she did that she'd burst if she were alright was just the catalyst she needed.<p>

"She made a mistake, Andy," Sam told her softly. "She's what, eighteen? She's an impulsive kid who thought she was making a good decision. Bad decisions for the right reasons," Sam said. "Remind you of anyone?"

Andy sighed. "I know. I know I overreacted but why did she have to do that? Just when things seemed okay she went and pulled Jacob into it," Andy said forlornly.

"Is that really such a terrible thing?" Sam asked genuinely wanting to know her thoughts on the matter. "I mean he has your number now, that doesn't mean he's going to call right away," Sam said calmly.

"That makes it worse," Andy retorted, sending him an apologetic look when she realized her tone was less than kind.

"Ahh," Sam replied understanding now. With her number the ball had officially been dropped in Jacob's court. Andy had zero control. If he didn't call well, that said as much as if he did. "He'll call Andy. If he's anything like you he'll want answers," he told her comfortingly.

Andy nodded, knowing that either way she wasn't making life easier on her husband. She tugged his hand and pulled him over to her on the couch. "How are you?" she asked him quietly, guiltily acknowledging that she hadn't put that much thought into his mental well-being despite his reaction to their last case.

Sam watched her wheels turning and smiled genuinely at her. "I'll be okay. I go to see the department shrink tomorrow and if he signs off I should be back in uniform a few hours later. I'd tell you if I wasn't okay," he told her reassuringly, pulling her in for a hug. "Keeping that in mind, if I want to stay okay I should probably go make sure the basement is in order for poker," he told her with a shrug.

"Already taken care of this morning," Andy told him with a smile. "I also brought the chips down and there is dip in the fridge in the kitchen and there may also be a nacho platter just needing to be tossed in the oven for fifteen minutes at 400," she added.

Sam grinned widely. "Marry me?"

"Already done," she said laughing.

"Well I guess," he said levering himself off the couch, "I will have to show my appreciation in other, husbandlier ways," he told her. She shrieked in surprise when he put her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Andy had come to the fifteen without Theo in search of Sam. She found him in the parade room chatting away with Oliver but their topic of conversation stopped her outside the door.<p>

"I'm telling you, it was 'Silence of the Lambs' awful," he told his friend. "I was the only guy in the class and that instructor kept holding us up as an example so I had all these eyes staring at me. A mom even tried to proposition me after class. I was holding my son, wearing a ring, and they all know my wife. I thought she was going to try to make me into some kind of man-suit to wear around," Sam said obviously still distressed over this turn of events.

"I could have told you that," Shaw commented. "The one and only time Zoe talked me into a baby swim class with Megan I had a mom come up to me after class and stuffed her number in my pocket. I told Zoe and we just went on our own instead. It's holding a baby in the water for half an hour. Not exactly rocket science."

"She seems to like this group of women though. I don't want to ruin her time out with other moms," Sam said obviously torn.

"She'd want to know, just like you'd want to know if McNally was having an issue with a guy in the reverse," Oliver told him reasonably.

"He's right you know," Andy said wandering into the room. Sam looked surprised, to say the least.

Oliver, who had seen her lurking by the door just nodded. "I'll take that as my cue. Thanks for the snacks on Thursday, McNally. Top notch," he said standing with his lunch and walking out.

"How's studying going," her husband asked nonchalantly.

"Fine and not the point," She said brushing off his attempt to change the topic. "I'm sorry you were uncomfortable, and someone did that," Andy said still a little shocked herself. Who would even do that? Actually if she thought about it three names came to mind immediately but she wouldn't mention that. "I'd want to know though, Sam. I'm friendly with those women but none who are my friends would have done that. You are my husband who trumps any friendly acquaintance," she told him earnestly. She also knew who to ask to find out who exactly had the gall to proposition Sam.

Sam nodded still uncomfortable with this whole thing. "Okay," he told her tucking her under his arm at the seat next to him.

"Let's go grab food," she told him before she paused, "Oh, I also meant to tell you that Sarah's coming with Laurel Friday night."

"Okay. Why?" Sam asked curiously. Not that he didn't love his sister but two weekends out of three was unusual.

"Laurel's outgrown all her summer stuff from last year and since she goes to camp next month Sarah wanted to get it all done here in one shot," Andy said easily.

"St. Catharines has malls too," Sam said suspiciously. His sister hated driving into Toronto.

"I don't know, ask her," Andy said with a shrug. "She wanted to make sure it was okay with me before calling you anyway."

"Mmhmm," Sam sighed before standing up. "Come on I'll get you something from the vending machine," he told his wife grabbing her hand.  
>"How chivalrous," she replied and he just rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.<p>

"I do what I can," he said towing her along behind him to get food not actually from a vending machine.

* * *

><p>Andy left the station after a surprisingly nice lunch with Sam and a few of their friends from work. Traci's mom had been kind enough to watch Theo and Robby while Traci studied for her re-qualifications and Andy took a break from studying to see her husband. Halfway to Traci's when her phone rang and the Bluetooth headset announced the called ID she was inclined to hang up. Despite four days of cooling off, Andy's temper was still close to the surface on that issue. Thinking about what Sam said though, about doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, had her pausing before hitting 'End'. She answered the call before she really recognized having done it. Marissa's surprised 'Hello?" made up her mind for her.<p>

"Hi." Andy replied tersely.

"I didn't think you would pick up," Marissa said softly, as an explanation for her surprise.

"I didn't think I was going to either," Andy told her honestly.

"I'm so sorry for telling Jacob. I shouldn't have said anything without talking to you but I just got so excited and I thought he should know that you wanted to know us," Marissa tried to explain but she had the distinct feeling it wasn't really helping.

"Look, I know why you did it, and that you were just trying to help but you need to understand that I don't want that kind of help. I'm an adult and I've been in charge of my life for a long time. I'm glad you want to get to know me but you can't direct how quickly this moves. If you keep trying to move things along, this friendship isn't going to work," Andy told her honestly feeling some of the anger fade.

"I know that now," Marissa said apologetically.

"It's partially my fault too. There's a lot you just don't know and I shouldn't expect you to act like you're aware of every little detail," Andy conceded.

"It's okay. I just want to make this right," Marissa said a little sadly. "Can we meet up for coffee somewhere?" she asked.

"Not today," Andy replied. "It's not that I don't want to go forward but I'm actually swamped for the next week with the written requalification stuff. If I don't do it Friday, It will be another two months outside of maternity leave when the test supervisor is available and then I'd risk losing my job." Andy explained.

"It's okay, I understand," Marissa said obviously disappointed.

Andy sighed. This was less than ideal but what the heck. It could work. "Sam's sister is coming in this weekend with her youngest so we're going to be on a shopping expedition pretty much all Saturday. I think Traci, the one you met, is coming too since she is basically a professional bargain hunter. If you'd like you're welcome to join," Andy invited.

"That sounds okay," Marissa replied a little uncertain. "Are you sure they wouldn't mind if I came along?" she asked curiously. She didn't want to make things worse by imposing.

"No, they won't care. Actually Sarah always like to have new people to interrogate," Andy said simply. "Wear comfortable shoes. Laurel is eight and according to Sarah has recently become very particular."

"Okay, that sounds good. Are we just meeting at a particular mall or...?" Marissa trailed off.

"Sarah and Laurel will be here, so you might as well get a ride with us. Be at my house at about nine. That should give everyone enough time to get out the door and your arrival is the push to get them there," Andy instructed.

"Thanks," Marissa said sincerely.

"Look, they know about the whole situation but I'd kind of like to keep that day fun for Laurel," Andy said, her meaning easily coming across.

"I get it. No deep discussions," Marissa agreed reluctantly. She didn't like this whole time and space thing.

Andy couldn't help but smile, "I get you're impatient but we'll get there Marissa. You don't have to race ahead."

After a little more light small talk about Theo and one of Marissa's classes they said their goodbyes. A peace had been temporarily agreed upon, now it was time to focus, Andy thought to herself as she pulled into Traci's drive. She had four days to prove she could recite rules that you never actually recited ever again outside of the academy. This was going to suck.

* * *

><p>Sam meanwhile had been driving around the city with one of the new rookies to his right, contemplating what Andy had told him about his sister's visit. It just didn't add up.<p>

Firstly, Sarah would sell her soul to avoid driving the 403 particularly on a Friday and even more particularly during rush hour. Secondly, she especially going in to Toronto without Elliot to distract her. Tough as she acted, Sam knew she remembered every detail of her attack and parts of Toronto would always bring that back. Thirdly, he saw her the weekend before last for an entire weekend. He knew she was sick of him. Lastly, if Sarah really wanted to knock everything out of the way in Toronto itself she'd have all the kids and run it as a military operation. School clothes were already in stock in most stores and he knew she didn't actually need to knock it out of the way. His sister was the most organized person he'd ever met in his life. If her kids didn't already have a closet full of new or new-to-them clothes in their closet he would be floored. Nothing about this visit made sense which of course meant she was up to something. Sam sighed loudly. Couldn't he have had a normal sister like everyone else? A call came in over the radio for an accident near their location and Sam instructed the rookie to answer as he flipped on his lights and headed to the scene of the crash.

That call as it turned out was the last of their day. The accident had been nothing more than a trivial fender bender but both parties involved had quickly become irrational. While Sam was talking down one driver the other managed to get away from the rookie and out of the blue sucker punched the other driver. When the first man went down, Sam had needed to physically restrain the second and had gotten kicked in the shins for his trouble. Medics were called and the second man was arrested for assault. Sam didn't think it necessary to charge him with assaulting a police officer though he certainly let the man know he could have. Afterwards Sam was seated at his desk filling out the small mountain of paperwork that having one car towed and one put in the impound lot caused when his phone began to ring in his vest pocket. He swiftly dug it out and smirked when he saw the caller id.  
>"Well if it isn't my liar of a sister. Finish putting your pants out yet or did you just saw "forget it' and buy a new pair?" he said outright. There was no sense in beating around the bush with his sister.<p>

"You didn't tattle, did you?" Sarah asked him.

"Of course not," Sam replied, affronted. "I figured you must be planning something after I thought about it for a little bit. Andy's distracted right now or she would have caught it too I'm sure."

"I know. I was counting on her being distracted," Sarah said pleased her lies had worked.

"Okay, so what's the deal and why all the lying," he asked her.

"Easy. Jerry called me and said he wanted to do something for Traci because of the whole retraining thing. He just wanted my opinion and so I, being excellent at this, suggested a joint party in conjunction with a piece of jewelry. Plus a party here can include the whole station. St. Catharines is a bit of a haul, so I get to have a party and not clean up after it. I figured you'd want in on my fantastic idea," Sarah gloated.

Sam hated to admit it but his sister was good at this. "Fine, but you could have told me," he told her.

"And ruin the surprise? Why would I do that? Anyways, the party is on Saturday night, giving you two enough time to find something they'd like. We'll be out of the house all day and Elliot, and the kids will be coming to help you decorate. Zoe said she wanted to help too but I think she'd have more fun shopping so Oliver may be helping you instead."

"I should have known this wouldn't be simple," he said to her with a sigh.

"Like you've ever done simple," Sarah scoffed at him. "Besides, you appreciate it more if you have to work for it"

Sam had to laugh. She was right in more ways than she realized; then again it was Sarah, she probably realized before even he did.


	19. Next time I'll confiscate everything

_I didn't forget this story, I promise. I'm actually in the process of adopting a new dog (She's a completely adorable two year old Cattle Dog in case you were wondering) so I got busy getting ready for her. I get her next week but it seems like ages away. A longer chapter will be up tomorrow but this is a short transitional chapter to a somewhat dramatic incident._

**I own nothing, still.**

* * *

><p>Shopping with Sarah was, in a word, exhausting. Andy and Traci had propped themselves on a bench, trying valiantly not to collapse after the longest week in recorded history.<p>

After Monday it seemed like the universe had conspired to make things difficult. Monday night, what had been a slightly cranky Theo rapidly devolved to a sick and very cranky Theo. Refusing to sleep, he made it impossible for his parents to do so either. Sam reluctantly went to work Tuesday morning while Andy stared groggily at the TV with the baby in her arms. A call at 8am showed that Traci had a similar night. So much for being study buddies. Sam managed to pull some personal days and took some of the pressure off for Andy to study. He spent his days with a crabby baby trying to keep out of Andy's way. Friday could not come soon enough.

The morning of the test dawned early. Andy and Traci took their test in a room full of other cops in varying stages of return to the force. By the time they were done two hour later, they were both ready to collapse. Getting home, Andy apologized and made a beeline for her bed. Five hours later she surfaced in enough time to agree with Sam's assessment of ordering out for dinner. A phone call and an order for food place, she finally felt the fatigue of the past week fade. They sat together on the couch as a family, Andy taking possession of the baby for a while allowing Sam to sit in peace. Theo clung to her shirt after finishing his bottled and played idly with the necklace she wore. Sam groaned as he leaned back and Andy bit back a grin.  
>"Feeling alright there, heavyweight?" she asked turning toward him.<p>

"What?" he replied. He knew all day with a baby was rough but three days was brutal.

"You're making noises like you just went 10 rounds with Muhammad Ali, instead of with a seven month old," she said elbowing him in the side.

He groaned again. "He wouldn't let me put him down. If I tried he'd start that pitiful whimpering so I just carried him around, all day, for three days. I swear he gained a pound a day."

"Aww. Poor baby," Andy teased. "Were you mean to your Dad, Theo?" she asked the baby jokingly. Theo just ignored them both and tucked his head into her shoulder. "I think you may have exhausted him with all that carrying. I'll go put him down before Sarah gets here and he gets all worked up," Andy said standing and carrying the sleepy baby upstairs.

The baby fell asleep in mere moments and the parents were allowed to rest on the couch awaiting the arrival of Sarah and Laurel and more importantly food. Sarah and Laurel arrived first, Sarah cursing the minivan all the way up the front steps as Sam went behind her to grab their overnight bags. Laurel raced after him insisting on helping. Sarah hugged Andy briefly before asking about her best buddy Theo, and beginning to tease her brother about his graying hair and "Oliver pooch, and not like the dog".

"Nice, Sarah," had been Sam's only reply eyes rolling the whole way. Dinner arrived shortly thereafter they chatted and joked, Soon the day seemed to catch up with everyone and they each wandered to their rooms for a night's rest.

The next morning came much too quickly and Andy couldn't help but feel rushed out the door. No one seemed inclined to explain this attitude and it was beginning to grate on Andy's nerves. Sarah had risen early and made a nice breakfast but even Laurel seemed too preoccupied to enjoy it. Most surprisingly of all Sam was pacing about gathering up things for Theo's diaper bag. He'd made some noise about going to see Jerry for another 'Boy's day'.

"Should I take away the power tools now or should I just expect Theo to grow up with a prosthesis?" she asked him picking up Theo from the floor and giving the baby a kiss to the cheek.

"It was not a power tool!" Sam argued before shaking his head. She was baiting him and he jumped like a fish toward the lure. "He will be fine. I promise no hammers or power tools," Sam said raising his right hand in solemn vow. "And you will be fine and have fun shopping. Sarah, Traci and Zoe will be there as a buffer," Sam said incorrectly narrowing in on the one thing she hadn't thought of this morning.

She eyed him suspiciously before handing Theo over to his grasping hands. "If he winds up glued to something so help me God," Andy warned, but was interrupted by the chiming door bell and Laurel's "I'll get it!" scream.

Sarah managed to get to the door just behind her daughter and gave the girl standing in front of it an appraising look. "Can I help you?" Sarah asked with just the slightest hint of irritation in her voice.

Sam gave Andy a wide-eyed look. "You didn't tell her?" he hissed. His sister liked predictability. A new, and in her mind uninvited, guest to their party of five would not get a kind or gentle Swarek.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. She's just being dramatic," Andy said marching to the door. "Sarah, this is Marissa. Marissa this is Sarah," she introduced briefly. "Zoe and Traci should be here momentarily."

Sarah merely cocked her head before turning and heading into the living room leaving Andy to explain away her sister in law's behavior.

Andy shrugged somewhat apologetically. "Don't take it personally. I promise it gets better," Andy said shuffling Marissa into the house and into the kitchen shooting Sam and Sarah a dirty look. Laurel tagged along behind her asking Marissa loudly about her clothes.

Sam just looked at his sister. "What the hell was that?" he asked her seriously, though he really didn't have to ask. Sarah was by nature mercurial.

Sarah just raised her hands. "Mea Culpa."

"No not "my bad", Sarah. That was unnecessarily rude," he told her frankly.

"Well if you're not going to protect Andy than someone has to," she sniped at her younger brother.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he practically growled, bouncing the baby who eyed him owlishly.

"Just what I said," Sarah retorted, unimpressed by his bluster. "Why are you encouraging this, Sam? Why? I didn't think it was going to cause nearly as much drama as it has, but she's all tied up in knots. If you're not going to stop this disaster from happening than I am," Sarah declared.

Sam stood quietly, not surprised by the outburst but rather surprised over Sarah's concern. "You can't stop her from getting to know her sister any more than I can. She's a big girl Sarah. Let her do this on her own."

Sarah remained unimpressed at her brother's convictions and snorted before heading to the kitchen.

'_Oh yeah_,' Sam thought to himself rolling his eyes. '_This is going to be a fun weekend'_.


	20. Pinatas are suspect creatures

_The new pup has been running me off my feet, literally now since I managed to step in a hole and jack-up my ankle. I've been sitting on this chapter for a while because I wasn't sure how to wind it down but I think I've got the gist of it now. Happy reading and hopefully I'll have another update out by Thursday.  
><em>

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Sam stood quietly, not surprised by the outburst but rather surprised over Sarah's concern. "You can't stop her from getting to know her sister any more than I can. She's a big girl Sarah. Let her do this on her own."<em>

_Sarah remained unimpressed at her brother's convictions and snorted before heading to the kitchen._

_'Oh yeah,' Sam thought to himself rolling his eyes. 'This is going to be a fun weekend'._

* * *

><p>It took another twenty minutes, a quick debate over vehicles and some fast negotiating but eventually they all got out the door. Traci, Zoe and Zoe's middle daughter, Emily had arrived only a few moments after Marissa. Hasty introductions were made before piling into Sarah's hated minivan. they soon took off for the local shopping center.<p>

Sam meanwhile had finished packing up Theo and gotten out the door to head for Jerry and Traci's. Elliot and the other two kids would be coming a bit later but in the interim Jerry and Oliver and himself would be in charge of decorating for this party. He assumed by decorate his sister had meant move furniture around until it looked like people could sit down. That he could manage. He was somewhat surprised then when Oliver showed up moments after his own arrival toting what seemed to be a car full of party supplies complete with a colorful donkey pinata visible from the back seat.  
>"What the hell is all that?" Sam asked. Theo gave an agreeing gurgle before returning to the plastic keys in his hand.<p>

Oliver shrugged, "Decorations."

"Unbelievable," Sam said shaking his head before walking slowly around the car taking in the full effect.

"I was informed that if there weren't appropriately celebratory streamers hanging from Jerry's ceiling I shouldn't bother coming home. So you can put down the baby and start carrying in some of this stuff. You know for stuff so flimsy it should be lighter," Oliver commented opening the door to a tumble of red and orange crepe paper. Sam swore the donkey smirked.

* * *

><p>"You know, if I'd know that "cool" to Laurel meant anything Aunt Andy said was nice I would have kidnapped you sooner," Sarah commented to the seated women.<p>

Traci scoffed at Andy's grin. "Aren't you all proud of yourself."

"What can I say, I have a gift," Andy joked.

They had been at the mall for a solid 5 hours. Laurel had, despite her mother's assertions of finickyness, been more than happy to attach herself to anything Andy suggested. After twenty minutes Sarah had given up offering opinions to the child and had begun pointing out the necessities to Andy. Zoe's daughter Emily seemed swayed by Laurel's devotion to Andy's fashion sense and Zoe soon joined with Sarah in subtle pointing. Marissa caught onto the game quickly and gave appropriate noises of agreement. There was something to be said for tricking children. Being a fashion guru was however completely exhausting. Several bags of new clothes later and the Traci and Andy sprawled across a bench waiting for the other five to reappear.

"You have to give Sarah credit, she runs a tight ship," Traci said with exhausted admiration.

"She has more compulsion to run things than any Staff Sergeant I've met," Andy replied.

"If I didn't know better I would never guess she was Sam's sister," Traci paused as a she spotted the rest of their party leaving a store. "I mean they look alike but Sam is just mister mellow and Sarah just... isn't."

Andy snorted, "She thinks Sam is the high-strung one."

Traci laughed, "No way."

"She's not wrong in some respects," Andy said diplomatically.

Traci didn't reply however. Her attention had been grabbed by what appeared to be a scene unfolding in front of them.

Sarah had, not unlike a lion sensing an undefended springbok calf in the wild, bided her time until the perfect moment to corner Marissa. With the brilliant suggestion of having the girls make a stuffed animal for Theo and Robby she was able to cut her from the herd. With some token noises of agreement at their choices and encouraging words she managed to track Marissa with her eyes to just outside the entrance. A quick motion to Zoe and she was out the door after her sister-in-law's half sister. She didn't waste time with pleasantries as she came up behind the girl.  
>"What exactly are you trying to do?"<p>

"Excuse me?" Marissa replied completely taken aback.

"I asked what it is precisely you're trying to do? I mean do you want Andy to be your friend? Your sister? Because if you're just in it for you, I think you need to leave," Sarah said simply crossing her arms.

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Marissa snapped turning abruptly to leave but brought up short by the person standing behind her. "Excuse m..." her rather rude tone was cut off as she met their eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam, Jerry and Oliver had meanwhile unpacked the car, and strewn the crepe paper on the walls in the living room. After a moment of assessment they determined that only one of them was remotely qualified or capable of doing a decent job.<p>

"Do I even want to guess why you're so good at that," Oliver asked Jerry who had artistically pinned another twisted ribbon to the wall. "I have been through twenty-eight birthday parties and Zoe still just assigns me to balloon duty."

Jerry flushed. "I don't know. It's not hard. Maybe the problem is you."

Sam shook his head in the negative. "No way brother. I'm awful too and I'm a heck of a lot better with tools than you are so don't try to say it's about dexterity."

Jerry just glowered and went back to pinning up streamers while Oliver snorted and continued to arrange handfuls of balloons. .

"I'll go check on the boys then," Sam snarked heading up the stairs.

He reached Robby's room in no time and peeked in at the sleeping babies. At least they were enjoying their afternoon. He came back down the stairs in time to see Elliot, Rebecca and Charlie marching in the door.

"Uncle Sam!" the two children called out happily before giving happy greetings to Oliver and Jerry. "Where's Theo?" Rebecca asked.  
>Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew where he fell in family importance. "He's taking a nap. Why don't you take a look at the living room and see if you've got any decoration suggestions." Sam said meeting Elliot's eye, who nodded and shooed the protesting children into the house.<p>

"You can see him later, go help Mr. Oliver with his balloons." Elliot instructed, pointing to a somewhat red and sweaty Shaw.

"So Sarah updated you on the shopping trip?" Sam asked curiously.

Eliot snorted. "If by update you mean she called me from the van last night and said she was getting to the bottom of this, then yes." Eliott said simply.

Sam groaned. "This can not end well."

A loud shriek came from the baby monitor signalling that the babies had awakened. "Hey Becks, if you want to help you can play with Theo and Robbie while we decorate." Sam called out to his niece.

Rebecca turned grinning, and raced up to Sam, an enthusiastic "Thank You, Thank you, thank you" spewing from her mouth.

"Should I be worried about this?" Elliot asked skeptically.

Rebecca mustered up a scathing look for her father. "If I want to earn money babysitting this summer I need references," she said derisively.

Ever easy-going Elliot just shrugged. "As long as you have no ideas of babies for another thirty years."

"Dad!" she whined, looking around embarrassed.

Elliot just snorted and he laughed at Sam's look of surprise. "Just wait until you have a daughter."

Sam paled. He made noises about wanting another baby but he hadn't pictured a daughter.

Rebecca began pulling on his arm. "Okay, okay. We'll fetch the babies," Sam placated and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Marissa had yet to say a word to the man staring back at her. Sarah merely stood back watching the scene unfold.<p>

The man was young, and surprisingly fit. He towered over Marissa which meant he had several inches on Sarah. He had on a 'Fire College Cadet' t-shirt, which Sarah supposed made sense, given they were/ raising funds at a booth less than one hundred feet away. His brown hair and brown eyes reflected the same shock visible in Marissa's.

Finally regaining her footing, Marissa squeaked slightly before her voice came out in a harsh whisper. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she demanded angrily. "Are you trying to ruin everything or did you just not care what would happen?"

The man, well, Sarah thought looking at him more closely, more like a boy, looked extremely taken aback by that accusation.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here and what could I possibly ruin?" he snapped back looking over his shoulder at the curious looks his supervisor was shooting him. He seemed to notice Sarah at that moment and he gave her a somewhat distracted smile. "Hi."

It was then Sarah saw it. It was just a glimmer but it was there. She studied him closer and began to catalogue the similarities; Eye set: identical. Hair color; close enough, smil: Identical. So that was it. This was Jacob. _Oh__crap_.

Marissa and Jacob continued to bicker in increasingly less friendly tones. The loud "She's here?" from Jacob settled the matter for Sarah.

"Yes, she's here and you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?," Marissa snapped.

"That's none of your business. And I didn't stalk you here if that's what you're thinking," he snapped back.

"Sure you didn't. She'll think I invited you and I'm pushing and then she wont want to know either of us. Why are you wearing that shirt? Aren't you supposed to be studying for the LSATs?" she broke off with a questioning look.

Jacob broke in frustration. "I'm not taking the stupid LSATs; I'm going to the Fire College!"

Marissa looked stunned.

"And I haven't told mom and dad yet so don't breathe a word of it to anyone," he said stepping forward.

Marissa just nodded before she seemed to remember Sarah's presence. "Jake, this is Sarah. She's…"

"Andy's sister-in-law. Her husband is my baby brother, though I don't typically claim relation," Sarah joked quietly. "And may I just say if you don't want to take this little play on the road you may want to.. and we're too late," she broke off watching Traci approach at a fast clip followed by Andy.

"Is he bothering you?" Traci asked first putting herself close to the women. "Look buddy, we're cops."

Jacob took a quick step backwards and put his hands in the air. "Whoa, okay. No, it's nothing like that."

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked reaching their side and taking in the scene. She turned and looked at the little group before moving her eyes over Jacob. Sarah could see the millisecond when recognition dawned.

"Andy I swear I didn't," Marissa tried to explain but Andy seemed lost in her own world.

"Jacob?" she whispered bringing her hand up as though she were going to touch his cheek.

"Hello Andy."


	21. Turnips Need Love Too

_Finally a longer chapter. I was pretty pleased with it but any suggestions or critiques are always welcome. Thanks for the reviews thus far. _

**I still own jack-all.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "Is everything okay?" Andy asked reaching their side and taking in the scene. She turned and looked at the little group before moving her eyes over Jacob. Sarah could see the millisecond when recognition dawned.<em>

"_Andy I swear I didn't," Marissa tried to explain but Andy seemed lost in her own world. _

"_Jacob?" she whispered bringing her hand up as though she were going to touch his cheek. _

"_Hello Andy."_

* * *

><p>Andy sat on a stool in Traci's kitchen nursing her drink and looking out over the party. Nearly all of the fifteen division had arrived to congratulate them but Andy felt her 'company' face falling.<p>

The party itself was excellent. Giving credit where it was due, Oliver, Jerry and Sam had done a beautiful job. Even better, all the kids were intact and there had been no repeat hammer incidents. There didn't seem to be a square inch that didn't have some kind of decoration, for which Zoe apologized. "I told him it had to be festive but this is all kinds of scary. Who knew he actually listened to my decorating advice?"

Andy hadn't minded though. All the streamers and balloons and food had obviously taken their husbands hours. She knew Sarah was behind the idea but it was obvious to her that Sam and Jerry had run with the idea. The beautiful amethyst bracelet on her wrist attested to that fact. Traci's gift had been equally lovely and all of the cops present had ooohed and aaahhed over the gifts between stuffing their faces with the assorted food trays.

A pair of arms wrapping around her middle from behind the stool startled her out of her reverie.

"You want to go?" Sam asked her quietly, pulling her back up against him.

"After Oliver finishes his story," she replied turning and kissing him lightly.

Sam snorted. "He's completely changed the facts you know."

Andy raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked him skeptically.

Sam nodded with certainty. "Yup. He wasn't riding alone, we were rookies, that's not allowed."

"That's it?" Andy asked unimpressed.

"No," he shook his head at her in mock anger. "The guy wielding the chainsaw wasn't naked, the woman running after him with the meat cleaver was."

Andy continued to look skeptical.

"If you don't believe me, ask your dad," Sam cautioned with a shrug.

Andy smiled. She'd do that eventually.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, "So do you want to talk about what happened at the mall?" Sam asked her curiously.

She shook her head, "Not here."

Sam just nodded re-settled himself behind her as she relaxed into him.

"Thank you for this," Andy said to her husband as they exited the Barber abode, a sleeping Theo passed out on his father's shoulder.

Sam just smiled back. "You deserve it and I wanted to celebrate getting my partner back."

On the whole the party had been a great success. Andy and Traci had loved the work that had gone into the party. They got to visit with colleagues who had been too busy to chat much during the week. Dov had brought along a karaoke machine and insisted on singing "I Will Survive" repeatedly until Oliver had taken away the microphone. Even Andy would admit it took her mind of the day's events, until the end at least. Sarah had been watching her like a hawk the whole evening and she knew she'd put a bug in Sam's ear about the mall. When Sarah and Elliot came up to them and asked for their spare keys to put the kids down for bed, Andy couldn't hand them over fast enough. Anything to get Sarah's prying eyes off her for at least the rest of the night.

The ride home itself was in a comfortable silence. Sam was giving her the space she needed to process. He always knew her so well. They arrived home and Andy couldn't help but smile at all the lights Sarah had left on for them. In their practiced manner Sam picked Theo out of his seat and grabbed his belongings while Andy waited for her boys at the door. Once inside Theo was settled in mere minutes and Andy found herself in her own kitchen boiling water for tea, of all things. Sarah had left a note apologizing for the early bedtime but promising a breakfast treat in the morning. Sam found her pouring it and when she asked if he wanted any he nodded. This was likely to be a long talk.

They sat at the island sipping quietly, Sam patiently awaiting her break in silence. When it didn't come immediately he started to get antsy and had to stop himself from prying. He heard her take a deep breath and let it out before she began.

"I'm not even sure where to begin," she said looking to him for guidance.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "How about with seeing your brother for the first time in almost twenty years," Sam said bluntly.

Andy looked surprised at his phrasing but nodded. "How much did Sarah say?" she asked him curiously.

"Enough for me to know that you've been thrown for a loop," Sam said cryptically. Sarah had been her usual candid self but she didn't need to hear Sarah's running commentary on the matter.

She eyed him suspiciously. He knew more than he was saying but she couldn't be too surprised by that. Sam was Sam, after all. "He was there with his cadet team raising money for some charity or another," she told him simply.

"Cadet? RCMP?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Fire," Andy answered simply and laughed a bit at Sam's face. "Oh come on. Not you too?" Andy asked seeing his look of scorn.

Sam's scowl didn't change. "Hose monkeys." he said, repeating Oliver's phrase.

Andy snorted, "I know that's Oliver's. What do you have against fire rescue?" Andy asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," Sam sighed. "Fire rescue are heroes and I appreciate everything they do for the city," he recited with a smirk.

Andy laughed. "Okay then. That sounded sincere," she added sarcastically but let the topic go. "Anyway, yeah, he was raising money for the cadet program. Marissa said he hasn't told their parents and they think he's prepping for law school."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "Good for him," he said with a touch of admiration in his voice. "So did you talk to each other?" Sam asked curiously trying to get to the heart of the issue.

Andy nodded slowly before shaking her head in the negative. "Well, sort of. I mean we didn't talk talk but we had polite conversation. I mean you can't talk about that stuff in a mall."

Sam merely waited. She'd tell him the full story when she was ready.

Andy herself thought back to the afternoon. What had started off as such an odd day had only continued as such.

* * *

><p><em>She and Traci had watched that scene unfold in front of them. Sarah stood off to the side as Marissa argued with the mystery man. When their voices became raised Traci got concerned. Her own history of a violent relationship had her springing up. "All right. That's enough of that," she said marching over. Andy quickly followed behind her prepared to back up her friends. "Is he bothering you?" Traci asked first putting herself close to Sarah and Marissa. "Look buddy, we're cops," she said to the guy in the red t-shirt stepping forward.<em>

_He shuffled backwards and put his hands in the air. "Whoa, okay. No, it's nothing like that."_

_Traci raised her eyes skeptically. 'Yeah, right'. Andy managed to reach them just as Traci was starting in on the kid. Sarah looked surprised but stayed off to the side, much to Traci's surprise. _

_"Is everything okay?" Andy asked. She looked over their group and saw no damages before she turned to the man standing in front of her. It felt like a lighting bolt of 'knowing'. She saw his four year old face beneath his older features and she swore part of her soul cracked. She stared at him in amazement as her mental image of the crying preschooler superimposed itself on the face of this grown man. She vaguely heard Marissa trying to explain but she didn't register her voice. She heard her own voice though it seemed very far away. "Jacob?" _

"_Hello Andy," he replied with a reserved and somewhat sheepish smile. _

_Andy could barely take it all in. Jacob was here and so was she and it was like she was fourteen again. But this Jacob couldn't be picked up to be comforted. He wasn't running to her arms or begging to stay with her so no monsters would come. She met his eyes and saw equal shock reflected in his. Any feelings of betrayal that may have surfaced with Marissa were instantly quelled. He had no idea she was going to be here. She shook off a bit of the fog and realized she had dozens of questions but no idea where to start. _

_Sarah thankfully seemed to be the most cognizant. "Okay then. I think you two should chat. Traci, Marissa, let's go see what Laurel and Emily have made for the babies and make sure they've not been dyed pink in our absence," she said gathering the two women and shooing them in front of her toward the Make-a-Friend workshop. _

_Jacob and Andy watched them go, slight desperation showing identically through their shared features. Their eyes met again and they both looked away embarrassed. Jacob was able to make sense of their situation first. _

"_So this is awkward," he said carefully. _

_Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, just a bit," she said as she noticed a rather large man making menacing faces behind Jacob's back. "Umm. Not to ruin this or anything but is that mean looking guy over there your boss?" _

_Jacob looked backwards and got a sharp "Come here" motion from the man who then turned his smile back on for the crowd of women donating to the fire school. _

_"He is." Jacob looked torn; His job or his newly re-found sister. _

_Andy decided to help him. "You're obviously in the middle of something here," she said motioning to the table behind him. _

_He nodded apologetically. "I can ask to get out early…" he bargained. This could be his only chance to talk to his sister. _

"_No, I know how important the cadet stuff is," she said looked at her quizzically and Andy laughed slightly. "She wasn't kidding. We really are cops," she told him. _

_He smiled back at her. "I always knew you'd be a police officer like your dad," he said to her with certainty. He seemed to think the mention of her father ruined their moment because his apologies followed quickly thereafter. _

_Andy stopped them quickly. "No. Really, it's okay. My Dad has been sober for about four years now. We can talk about it if you like, but I don't think now is the best time or place," she said gently reminding him of their place outside the children's stuffed animal Mecca behind them. _

_He nodded in reluctant agreement. "Can we meet again soon?" he asked her, his forlorn face weaseling its way back into her heart. She remembered when his toddler crocodile tears would worm their way into her heart where she couldn't help but give him what he wanted. _

"_When do you have your next day off?" she asked running through her mental calendar._

"_Tuesday," he replied quickly. "But my classes are flexible," he fudged. _

_Andy raised her eyebrows, knowing the complete lack of flexibility in the fire school. "Tuesday is fine," she said easily. "The baby has a doctor's appointment in the morning but if you'd like to get coffee afterwards, I think that could work well."_

"_You have a baby?" he asked, truly surprised. It seemed like Marissa could keep her mouth shut about some things. _

_Andy nodded, "Yup. Just the one, his name is Theodore, or Theo to pretty much everyone. He's seven months old."_

_Jacob nodded and smiled. "So I'm an uncle?" he asked curiously. _

_Andy nodded and smile. "You can meet him tomorrow. He may be crabby from his shots but he's a pretty happy baby." _

_The loud throat clearing of the mean looking supervisor from behind Jacob startled them both. Andy flushed, embarrassed for getting him in trouble. Jacob apologized briefly. "Marissa gave me your number."_

"_Okay. Text me something when you get a chance. I'll program your number in and I'll text you the address on Monday," she told him reassuringly. _

_Their goodbye was brief and awkward with small waves as Andy hunted out the rest of her party who were still in the stuffed animal place. _

"_Don't you find all these plush carcasses just the tiniest bit odd?" Zoe argued with Sarah. "I mean its like a unicorn was hit by a semi," she said picking up the flattened unicorn body in front of her. _

_Sarah and Traci laughed loudly before noticing Andy's return. Traci rushed up to her, "So how did it go?" she asked her best friend searching her face for signs of trauma. _

_Andy just shrugged. "We're meeting for coffee on Tuesday," she said, watching her niece and Emily rush through the store with their new creations. "Is that a purple raccoon?" she asked of Laurel's animal. _

"_Yes," Zoe answered. "That one is for Theo. The blue dog is for Robby."_

"_Cute," Andy said appreciatively. "It's also less than an hour before I should start dinner. We should be heading home." _

_The group agreed happily before Zoe announced she'd had a text from Oliver saying he locked his keys in the car. She happened to have the spare in her purse, so could they stop at Traci's first? No one had any objections and they set off toward Traci's surprise completely in tact._

* * *

><p>"So you were surprised," Sam said happily. "I was wondering when you walked in if Sarah blabbed or not," he told her happily.<p>

Andy nodded with a small smile. "I was surprised and it was a wonderful party," she said leaning over to give him a hug.

He hugged her back tightly breathing in.

"I love my bracelet too. It's gorgeous," she whispered to him watching her bracelet dangle in the light.

"I'm glad you like it," he said leaning back to meet her eyes. "Are you okay with all of this?" he asked her, wanting a truthful answer.

She nodded. "I think so. I mean it was a shock but the more I thought about it the less scary it was," she said before flushing slightly. "That sounds stupid

but I was so worried about it I think I blew it all out of proportion," she said abashedly.

Sam adopted a look of faux-shock. "You? Overreact? Never!" he joked and laughed when she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up," she said smiling and leaning back into him. "So I'm meeting with my brother on Tuesday," she repeated to herself as much as to her husband.

"I'm there if you need me," he told her simply and she smiled back at him.

"I know," she said kissing his cheek. "You're always there when it matters. It's why I love you so much."

That declaration had Sam flushing before he moved swiftly ducking and putting her over his shoulder. She shrieked as she felt the blood rush to her head and her feet leave the ground.

"You know, I never got why they called this the fireman's carry," Sam explained lightly wrapping his arms around her legs tightly immobilizing her. "Firemen don't carry sacks of potatoes."

Andy snorted from her upside-down position smacking his rear. "Are you calling me a sack of potatoes?"

"Of course not dear," he placated as he started up the stairs to their bedroom. "You're too pretty for potatoes. You're much more of a turnip sack."

Their teasing laughter continued well into the night.


	22. Like a hose would stop them

And the longest chapter to date that I'm not thrilled with but it got the story to where it needs to be to finish. It should be 4-5 more chapters before this one is finished. Thanks so much for the reviews thus far. I have read and appreciated them all I'm just really behind in replying for this story. Thanks for bearing with me.

**I still own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Andy snorted from her upside-down position smacking his rear. "Are you calling me a sack of potatoes?" <em>

"_Of course not dear," he placated as he started up the stairs to their bedroom. "You're too pretty for potatoes. You're much more of a turnip sack."_

_Their teasing laughter continued well into the night._

* * *

><p>Andy woke with a start Sunday morning as the sunlight streamed across her eyes. Looking at the clock to her left she rubbed her eyes to confirm the bafflingly late time. Looking again she saw her eyes were not deceiving her. Unwrapping Sam's arm from her waist she slid quietly out of their bed, snagging clothes from her drawer on the way to the bathroom. Sam was a light sleeper and an early riser to boot. Letting him sleep beyond sunrise would be a nice change of pace. Five minutes, mostly taken up by cursing the unknown whereabouts of her robe, she was creeping down the hallway to Theo's room. The lack of wailing probably meant one of two things; he had really really overslept or Sarah had plucked him from his crib. Pausing in the doorway and noting the lack of baby she rolled her eyes noting the paper taped above his crib. "Don't Panic!" scrawled in giant multicolored and extremely well-flourished letters. Apparently Sarah had found the sharpies. The scent of breakfast and most importantly, coffee, wafted through the hall. Sometimes houseguests were a wonderful thing. Wrapping her robe, as found on Theo's chair, tighter around herself she continued down the hall and took the back stairs down to the kitchen.<p>

Andy entered the source of the smells feeling like she just walked into Union Station. Elliot was manning the stove as Charlie sat nearby filching the bacon from the drain plate when he assume his father wasn't paying attention. Rebecca was seated at the island feeding Theo bits of egg and bacon as he chortled in happiness at the culinary bounty. Laurel and Emily, who had somehow conned her way into an impromptu sleepover, seemed to be trying to set the table with a lot of prompting from Sarah. Sarah herself was trying to document Theo's grins with her camera. All in all it was a perfectly normal breakfast with the Camerons.

Rebecca was actually the first to notice her aunt wandering into the chaos. She yawned and waved to Andy with a small smile. Like her aunt, she was not a morning person. Sarah said a quick 'Good morning' before turning the camera on Andy and snapping a few frames. Andy glowered and in other circumstances would have told Sarah where to shove her camera. Realizing the attention had been diverted from him and more importantly the lack of food being shoveled to his tiny mouth, Theo was the next to note his mother's presence. His happy chortles had quickly turned to squawks and grabbing motions. Andy smiled and reached for him and looked wistfully at the coffee pot. Sarah just smiled, "Lot's of milk, no sugar, extra hot, right?" she asked heading for the cabinet with the mugs.

"That is why I love you," Andy groaned leaning back against the counter as Theo grabbed for her hair. Sarah handed her the mug carefully and picked the plastic keys off the counter for Theo to occupy his busy hands. Andy sipped and nodded gratefully. Deciding it was time to be more sociable she said her good mornings to the rest of the clan plus Emily. A quick-ish recap, with promises of extended replay by Laurel, was told as Andy sipped her coffee and jiggled the baby. Before the table was finished Andy excused herself and Theo to go wake Sam from his slumber. Creeping into their room she was somewhat unsurprised to see him already awake if, still blinking the sleep from his eyes. The door opening drew his attention and he smiled as his wife and son came through. "It looks like Daddy's already up, Teddy," Andy said returning his grin as she slid onto the bed next to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sam replied pulling her down for a lingering kiss, pulling back satisfied he looked at the clock before his wife once more. "Is that the actual time or are you messing with me again?" he asked her.

Andy grinned. There was a point in their relationship where every few weeks she'd play with the clock to try to get him to sleep in. It never seemed to work but he usually humored her anyway. Sleeping in meant lazy days in bed; today however was not one of those days. "Afraid not Swarek. It is indeed 9:30. I know. It shocked me as much as it shocked you," she said seriously before breaking in laughter at his unamused expression. Always one to join in the fun, Theo, in hearing his mother's laugh, laughed too in raucous baby giggles. Both his parents grinned.

"You think your mom's funny buddy?" Sam asked reaching over and sitting the baby on his stomach. "That's good because you're probably the only one," Sam told him seriously before laughing at the sharp jab to his side. Sam's laughter only seemed to elevate Theo's amusement and the baby chortled and giggled loudly amused at his parents.

"You're not funny," Andy told him, reaching for her son.

Sam blocked her with his free arm before knocking the arm which balanced her on the bed from under her. As she fell forward he shifted to pull her nearly onto his chest with Theo, and kissed her forehead as she thrashed to regain balance. "I'm kidding. You're funny McNally," Sam said making faces at the baby on his stomach. "Funny looking at least," he teased, letting out another huff of air as Andy's elbow dug into his side and she laughed.

"You're such a jerk," she said laughingly resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I'm your jerk," Sam said planting a loud kiss on her cheek. "And your jerk is hungry. Is that bacon I smell?" he asked her as he sat them both up and re-busied Theo with his keys.

"Elliot is on chef duty. I came up to get you since it was almost done," she said pushing herself off the bed before turning and taking Theo. "Well that and I wanted real clothes on," she sad motioning to the pilfered menswear items she had on under her robe.

"You look fine," he said snagging a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt from the closet and putting them on leisurely. "Like what you see?" he asked her playfully.

"Too much some days," she said with a sigh and a grin at his surprised but very pleased expression. The littlest things made him happy.

A voice echoing up the stairs interrupted his reply. "Breakfast is ready and will be served in three minutes."

"We're coming!" Andy echoed back shaking her head.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Don't make me get the hose," Sarah threatened with a laugh, apparently pleased with herself. Sam rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his wife and son and pushing them out the door and down toward food.

"Apparently you're not the only Swarek who's terrible at jokes," Andy sassed earning a smirk and promised retribution later.

Breakfast was a happy affair. Finishing quickly, Rebecca, Laurel and Emily kidnapped Theo from his chair and were happily playing an extended game of 'knock things over'. Charlie seemed interested in the game but was more focused on getting as much bacon into his body as possible. On his fourteenth piece he was banished from the table by Elliot who finally thought to count his intake. The rest of the day passed in a blur. A call to the Shaws and the Nash-Barbers and a meeting was arranged at a local park. With eighteen people at their disposal it wasn't long before a game was arranged, The afternoon was spent in playful competition, laughter and Sam's terrible jokes provided endless entertainment to the four to ten year old set. An impromptu pizza party at the Shaw's ended the day and everyone headed home. Sarah however managed to linger and shoved her brother off his wife as she was rearranging the couch cushions. .

"You're like a teenager. Let the poor woman breathe," Sarah scoffed practically pushing Sam out the door after Elliot. "Go help Elliot load the cars," she commanded.

Sam scowled at her. "I'm only doing it so you'll leave faster," he said with a sneer as he walked after Elliot. Andy laughed lightly to herself as she re-folded the afghan.

"Are you really okay with meeting Jacob?" Sarah asked her sister-in-law curiously, as she helped her straighten the rest of the living room.

Andy took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so. I mean I am but it's just a lot to deal with," she explained quietly.

"Is Sam going with you?" Sarah asked.

Andy looked back, amused. "No. He wanted to go at least for Theo's appointment but we're trying to bank his vacation, and mine eventually for the lake and Christmas this year," she explained. "We can meet afterwards though. He's got the early shift."

Sarah nodded understandingly. "Well, you know the deal. Call if you need anything. I'll steal the Miata and go," Sarah said putting a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder.

Andy nodded appreciatively. "Thank you but I really think it's all going to be okay." The accuracy of that prediction in the coming week would be tested as circumstances conspired against her.

* * *

><p>Monday came and went unadventurously. Andy managed to make it to the firing range with Traci who was due back at work in two months. Sam had an early shift and was out the door before the sunrise but arrived home in the early afternoon. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the baby and doing the yard chores they had been putting off for the past month. Later that evening, after dinner and a leisurely stroll around the neighborhood, with Sam and Andy zoning in front of the television Andy's phone chirped loudly forcing her off the couch to answer. "Hello?" she answered without bothering to check the caller ID.<p>

"Hi," Marissa's voice said over the line. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of her status with her new-found sister.

"Uh. No, not really," Andy said moving out of the living room to let Sam watch 'Myth Busters' in peace.

"Oh. Okay, good," Marissa said hesitantly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew I didn't know Jacob was going to be there this weekend," she said quietly.

"It's okay Marissa. I know you didn't," Andy replied with certainty. "I think we were all shocked."

"Yeah, more than a little," Marissa agreed. "So, did you want me to be there tomorrow? I mean I can help break the ice and watch Theo, you know if you want," Marissa offered hesitantly.

Conscious of Marissa's feeling Andy decided to tread carefully. "That's really sweet of you, Marissa but I think there are some things Jacob and I need to talk about in private," Andy said cautiously.

"Oh. Okay," Marissa said slowly.

"How about we meet for coffee later this week?" Andy offered in consolation.

The happy sigh of agreement on the other end loosened the knot in Andy's stomach. They made a tentative agreement on a meeting day and ended the call. Andy wandered back to the living room and handed Sam a glass of water, retaking her seat next to him.

"Everything okay?" he asked her as he pulled her into his side.

"Mmm. I think so," Andy said leaning up and kissing his cheek. "It usually is with you."

Sam grinned down at her, "Okie Doke."

The next morning Andy surprisingly woke before Sam and even before his alarm. Sneaking down the stairs she started the coffee before its timer and pulled down their favored mugs. The muffled footsteps coming down the stairs didn't surprise her. The arms reaching around her waist however, did.

"Morning," Sam mumbled in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Morning," Andy replied leaning back as happily as she could before five a.m..

"Doctor's office at eleven?"

"Yup," she replied wriggling forward when the coffee seemed nearly brewed. She shoved the empty mug under the drip while pouring coffee into the second.

Sam grumbled behind her. "I hate it when you do that, but thank you," he said taking the mug she handed him and sipping carefully at the molten liquid. Two sips in and he felt considerably more awake, if only to avoid second degree burns on his tongue. He watched Andy switch out the mug and the carafe again as the machine stopped brewing. "So you're meeting Jacob for lunch?" Sam asked, clarifying what he had been told.

"Mhmm," Andy grunted around the mug which she was trying to drink from.

"Where are you meeting him?" he asked her curiously.

Putting down her mug, Andy sighed. "In that park down the block from the pediatrician. We'll decide from there."

"Call me and tell me where you decide to go."

"Yes, officer," Andy teased him. It was a frequent observation that Sam didn't really ask questions, he interrogated.

"Okay. I meant so I could come get you after work so you don't have to worry about parking or getting home on the bus at rush hour," Sam defended, miffed by her teasing.

"I figured. Thank you and yes, I'll let you know," she said placating him, wandering over to rub his back and hug him from behind. They chatted as he got ready for the day, mostly talking about banalities and what would happen at Theo's appointment.

Soon Sam had to leave for work, apologizing profusely for missing Theo's appointment while practically running out to his truck. He just squeaked out the driveway with time to get to work. Andy sighed and looked at the clock. It was only six more hours before she actually spoke to Jacob again, nearly twenty years too late. Taking a deep breath Andy sipped some more coffee. She would need all the strength she could muster.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later Andy was jiggling her very unhappy baby in her arms. In some ways she was glad Sam wasn't here. He always turned to mush in these appointments. He couldn't hold Theo without asking how dangerous Polio actually was. Andy had to stick it out, screaming infant and all. The screaming had stopped but the cranky crying and fussing had not. Rather than push him in his stroller she resorted to carrying him to the park with limited success in redirecting his mood. Andy was distracted to the point that she didn't notice Jacob until he was right next to her.<p>

"I take it this is Theo," Jacob said from Andy's left.

Startled, she jumped slightly, which bizarrely seemed to please Theo. He smiled and launched himself toward Jacob nearly falling from his mother's arms. Jacob's quick grab saved the baby from himself. Adrenaline surging, Andy flushed. "Oh god. Thank you. Jacob," Andy said gratefully peeling Theo out of Jacob's hands. "Yes, this is Theo in fine form today," she said taking a deep breath. "I think he's trying to scare me to death."

Jacob chuckled lightly before reaching toward the baby. "Nice to meet you Theo" he said grasping the baby's hand lightly and shaking gently which Theo found vastly amusing.

Andy smiled back. "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry and so is this one here," she said gesturing to the baby. "I know there's a good diner just up a block if you want to grab a hamburger or something like that," Andy suggested carefully pointing in its general direction.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob agreed easily following her lead and matching her strides on the sidewalk.

"I'm going to be rude for a second and call Sam," Andy said apologetically before removing her phone from her pocket. Between trying to push the stroller, holding Theo and grabbing her phone she quickly found herself stuck.

Seeing her dilemma Jacob offered to hold something, slightly startled when that something was Theo. She handed him to him carefully expecting the baby to explode in rage as he was prone to do when handed off to strangers. Theo however remained nonplussed by the arrangement and began examining Jacob's jacket carefully.

Still moving forward Andy managed to smile her thanks and dialed her husband's cell. He picked up after the second ring sounding slightly annoyed. "Yeah?"

"Hey, just calling to tell you we're going to Maude's. Is everything okay?" she asked him. His terse answer was unusual to say the least.

"I'm sorry, Andy," he sighed. "I'm in charge of the new rookies and we've got a huge multi-vehicle accident on the 401. I'm just trying to make sure none of them do anything stupid," Sam groaned before his voice was muffled. "Richards! Richards, turn on your damn radio!" he yelled at the rookie in front of him. "Good grief. I don't remember your crew being this difficult," Sam said to his wife over the phone.

"Oh I'm sure we had our moments," Andy said with a smile thinking back to her rookie years.

"I'm not sure when I'll be out of here. I've got to wait for Chris at least. If you want to call when you're done I'll see… Jesus, sorry hang on," he said covering the phone once again. "Richards, I swear to God you do not want to make me turn on your radio for you!" he yelled at the rookie.

Andy couldn't help but smirk. "He's not having a good day," Andy told Jacob who nodded while bouncing the baby in his arms. Sam came back on the line with a grunt and some muttered words about idiocy. "Sounds like you're having a blast. I'll give you a call when we're done and we can figure out what to do from there," she told him simply.

Sam groaned out an apology, but agreed. "He's just as nervous as you are, Andy," he said as his parting message.

Andy smiled, and ended the called looking over apologetically at Jacob. "I'm sorry. He'd have gotten antsy if I didn't let him know where he should pick us up," Andy explained reaching over to take the drooling baby from his arms. "Oh geeze. I see you've been initiated," she grimaced noting the drool on his expensive looking fleece jacket.

Jacob just smiled, "I didn't even notice," he said brushing at the wet spot with the sleeve on his other arm. Noting Andy's concern he just shook his head. "Really, don't worry about it. It's washable," he said giving up on the spot and motioning toward the diner across the street. "Maude's I take it?" he asked her.

"That would be it," she said pushing the stroller forward into the crosswalk at the "Walk" symbol popping up. Jacob followed obligingly and helped her fold up the stroller when they arrived at the door. "If I'd known he wasn't going to just pass out after his vaccinations I would have left this thing at home," she said kicking the stroller as she wheeled it's somewhat less cumbersome form toward the booth the waitress pointed them to as she retrieved the baby seat. Settling in their spaces and picking up menus the two siblings fell into an awkward silence.

Jacob held true to his sister's form and was unable to keep silent. "So I take it Sam is your husband?" he asked curious, though he assumed the answer.

"Yes," Andy said with a smile. "It will be three years in October."

Jacob nodded. "What does he do?"

"He's a cop too. He was my training officer actually, though that was accidental," Andy said finally picking her lunch from the menu. The waitress arrived to take their orders and was gone seconds later. Andy reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a bottle for Theo who took it reluctantly. He would have preferred the inevitable snacks from his mother's plate but this would do for now.

"Accidental?" Jacob questioned.

"It's a long long story," Andy said with a reminiscing smile. "Why don't you tell me about you. I mean I know you're a fire cadet but other than that it's all very mysterious," Andy suggested carefully.

Jacob seemed all too happy to oblige. He told her of his undergraduate degree in Physics from Waterloo. How he was bored with the practical applications but thought firefighting might be his calling. He talked about his friends from university and the friends he made at the fire academy. He talked about soccer and being in the cadet league. He talked for nearly two hours. He didn't talk about a significant other which Andy made note of and he also tacitly avoided any mention of family. As they munched on their meals and fed Theo bits of food from their plates they kept the conversation superficial. Andy thought it was wonderful if perhaps too good to be real. How true that would turn out to be.

It was an innocent enough comment. Jacob was talking about a prank pulled by one of his cadet classmates; a prank which Jacob nearly was blamed for. He managed to talk his way out through some miracle and also managed to receive a special note in his file in regard to his honesty.

"I can see why you were going to be a lawyer. All that charm and nowhere to go," she kidded, but her smile dropped when she saw his face fall.

"I was never going to be a lawyer. That's all Mom's doing," Jacob said bitterly. Shaking his head unhappily. "She never forgave me you know," he continued.

"Forgave you for what, Jacob?"

"For driving you away," Jacob said simply with a shrug.

"What? Jacob, you never drove me away," Andy tried to explain but Jacob just shook his head.

"I get it Andy, I really do. You were a fourteen year old kid who's mother made a new family. I get that you resented me and couldn't stand to be around me anymore," Jacob said sadly. "Our mother never forgave me for that."

Andy was speechless. She found herself searching for words but completely at a loss. Inside she heard her own brain screaming at the indignity of it all. What had he been led to believe about her? Well it was all obvious now and so patently incorrect she couldn't get beyond her shock enough to be furious.

Sam's arrival interrupted the silence. If Andy hadn't believed in his homing beacon for her when she was distressed she certainly did now. He barely got a "Hello" out before she excused herself in a rush to the bathroom leaving her half-brother and son with her husband who was completely baffled by this turn of events.

"Umm. Hello," Sam said once again, to an equally confused Jacob. "I'm Sam, if you couldn't guess."

"I figured," Jacob said back politely. "I'm Jake, or Jacob I guess. Either one is fine."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," Sam said with a nod as he sat in his wife's abandoned seat. "I don't mean to pry but would you mind sharing what upset her so much?" Sam questioned in polite concern.

"It's my fault," Jacob said immediately. "I told her some things which I shouldn't have and it upset her I think."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I'm not sure exactly what you said, Jacob but Andy's pretty unflappable in public."

"I just told her that I understood why she resented me so much and wouldn't come back," Jacob said simply with a shrug. "She was fourteen. I certainly hope no one would hold me accountable for things I did at fourteen," he said reasonably.

Sam's head dropped to his hands with a single, none too jolly sounding laugh. "Jacob," he said looking back up. "I really don't know what you've been told or even what you remember but what you think happened is not what happened at all," Sam said shaking his head. "She was afraid of this, you know. This really only confirms what I thought was the truth about your mother," Sam muttered angrily.

Jacob merely looked shocked.

"Look, if you want the other side of the story, here." Sam said pulling out a pen from Andy's bag and writing down a number on a napkin. "That's Tommy's number, Andy's dad. Give him a call if you want to know what happened. I can tell you Andy won't tell you everything. Tommy will. When you've processed what he has to say, give her a call," Sam said putting away the pen and waving over the waitress for the check. Jacob moved to pay for his meal but Sam waved him off. "Don't worry about it, just think about what I said."

Jacob nodded, and said his well-bred thanks to his sort-of-brother-in-law. "I'm not mad at her. It is what it is," Jacob tried to explain but was cut-off by a look from Sam.

"Whatever you were told, Jacob, you should know she never resented you; not even for a second."

Jacob nodded as his face showed confusion. "I have to meet Marissa in about an hour so I really should get going," he said standing slowly, unsure of how to handle this newcomer.

Sam nodded. "It was nice to meet you Jacob. If you need anything, feel free to give us a call. Even if you don't, give us a call," Sam said as equal an invitation as an instruction.

Jacob nodded once more before shaking Theo's tiny fist in a farewell, turning and walking out of the diner.

Sam packed up the remaining items in the booth before prying Theo from his seat in just enough time for Andy to arrive. She seemed unsurprised to see just her husband laden down with baby gear and no brother in sight. "You okay?" he asked her cautiously wheeling the stroller forward.

She shook her head slowly, unable to fight the angst she felt creeping up on her.

"Let's go home," Sam said comfortingly, handing her their child before heaving the remaining gear into his arms. Driving back to their home that night, Sam saw the tears pouring silently down Andy's face and he reached over to grab her hand. "No matter what happens, it's going to be okay," Sam said quietly rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"I know," Andy said bringing their clutched hands to her lips for a gentle kiss. "I have you."


	23. Rookies are like Ducklings

**Ugh. So I finally put this out. My apologies for the delay, the holidays and what turned out to be a vicious cold thing sapped me of the energy to write so here I am. We're still about 2 chapters from the end. Thanks to _Blahblahwahwah_ (Try spelling that from memory) for the subtle jabs to get moving and publish.**

**I still own nothing etc etc._  
><em>**

_Previously: "Let's go home," Sam said comfortingly, handing her their child before heaving the remaining gear into his arms. Driving back to their home that night, Sam saw the tears pouring silently down Andy's face and he reached over to grab her hand. "No matter what happens, it's going to be okay," Sam said quietly rubbing her palm with his thumb. _

_"_I know," Andy said bringing their clutched hands to her lips for a gentle kiss. "I have you." _  
><em>

* * *

><p>What happened next was well, unexpected, or at least that's what Sam thought to himself as he sat at his desk that afternoon. After the disastrous lunch with Jacob, things had been in a bit of turmoil. A full moon seemed to just add to the chaos surrounding their lives.<p>

Andy had a surprisingly tame lunch with Marissa the day before. Apparently catching on to the idea of her meddling being unwelcomed she wisely kept silent on the new tension radiating from Andy. Andy herself retained her usual composure. A week passed, and then two, and three and life continued on in relative normality. Only Sam saw the tension resonating through Andy's spine and shoulder blades. Only he saw the tension headaches that would plague her in the late evening that only a hot bath would soothe. All in all, Sam was pretty darned mad at Jacob,.

It's not that he didn't get it. Well, he didn't and couldn't really but he got enough to understand the upset. He understood the anger. He understood the confusion, heck he'd spent nearly two years doing the same crap to his own wife, but like many a protector he held to a simple code. Nobody messes with mine but me. With that prevailing though in mind he wouldn't exactly be polite if Jacob arrived at his desk.

When the phone on his desk rang he'd been surprised. His wife and friends used his cell phone, heck his colleagues used his cell phone. So he picked it up half-expecting IA or some other white-shirt to call him in for some reprimand. Even someone new at the prosecutor's office though to his knowledge he didn't have a court appearance for another several months. Usually he managed to pawn them off on whoever he was partnered with. Diaz liked them, he'd just give this one to Diaz, and so he answered his phone is that irritatingly relaxed fashion.

"Ya?" he said leaning back in his chair disinterestedly.

"Officer Swarek, Sir? It's Officer Nathans, a rookie, sir," a young voice squeaked at him.

Sam rolled his eyes, It would be the most irritating rookie on the planet, "I know who you are Nathans, what?"

"Sir there's a woman at the front who would like to speak with you, Sir," the rookie stuttered out.

Sam sighed. "I'll be right out Nathans," he said before dropping the phone back in its cradle and heaving to a stand. Lunch with Oliver usually resulted in some minor overeating. Maybe he'd overdone it a bit this afternoon. In any event he made his way to the front stopping by the rookies at the desk to direct him to his visitor. Looking around though he realized he didn't really need their assistance.

She was older, though ramrod straight in her posture. While Sam didn't know much about women's fashion or upkeep beyond his very low maintenance wife and sister, he recognized the money practically oozing from the woman's pores. Her hair should have by all rights been graying but it was artfully colored a deep blond. Her tailored suit would have been more appropriate in a country club than the police station on a Thursday afternoon. If he had passed her on a street he wouldn't have recognized her. Even in different lighting it may not have been obvious but given her irritated expression and crossed arms he couldn't pretend he didn't see it. Patricia White formerly _Mary Patricia McNally "Molly" nee Carmody_, the estranged and apparently abandoning mother of his wife had returned in seemingly lavish style. _Well crap_.

Within seconds he'd thought of and discarded many of the possible ways this could work. "Hi Mom", was obviously out of the running as was throwing his coffee mug at her. The latter was also assault and generally a bad idea for a guardian of the law to participate in. The only real option he had left was playing it by ear. _Here goes nothing Swarek_. Fixing a neutral expression on his face he ambled towards her with dread in his heart.

"Ma'am", he nodded when he caught her attention. "I'm Officer Swarek, I understand you were looking for me," he stated simply. Molly turned and looked at him cautiously as though her were a rabid dog in a police uniform. Thinking a little he realized it probably was the police uniform that generated the hostility but he waited for the woman's words to work beyond her scorn.

"What business do you have calling the phone of an eighteen year old girl?" she asked disdainfully.

Sam had never felt so on display when the entire precinct, or so it seemed, turned towards him. "Excuse me?" he asked, shocked.

"You heard me," Molly said rudely. "Why are you calling my daughter? You're clearly far too old and obviously some kind of predator. I'm here to end it, now. What do you want, money?" Molly said rifling through her purse.

Sam began to piece the accusations together. "Look, lady. I'm not sure what it is you're talking about. I am very happily married and if for some reason my name is on your daughter's phone you need to talk to your daughter about it," Sam said loudly enough to quell the looks he was getting.

Molly whipped out what was clearly Marissa's phone from her bag before shaking it at him. "First of all, it's not 'lady' as you so charmingly said, It's Mrs. White, secondly this is your number right here!" she said pointing at the name Sam S, across the screen, his home phone number flashing below.

_Oh fantastic_, Sam thought to himself. For numerous reasons their home address and number remained unlisted. Andy's cell phone was however listed under the account with his name. A little effort and a reverse lookup shows it as Sam's phone. Marissa must have assigned the name fully expecting her mother to go snooping. Oh goody. "I'll tell you again, you need to talk to your daughter," Sam said. _Both of them_, he added mentally.

Molly huffed, something else in common with her eldest child it seemed, before turning an evil glare at him. "Marissa is a very easily influenced girl. She has a good boyfriend from an upstanding family willing to marry her any day now. I will do anything to keep that on track. Whatever amount it is you want, I'll write you a cheque here and now. You're a cop, it's not like you make enough to cover your bar bills" Molly said coolly.

Sam sighed loudly catching Oliver's eye. Oliver motioned a heaving gesture making Sam smile before shaking his head and returning his attention to his kind-of-mother-in-law. "This is the last time I'm going to say anything here. I'm a cop, not a pauper. My brother-in-law happens to be a pretty decent day-trader and he's shown me the ropes. I'm married, happily and you'd be hard-pressed to find anyone who knows us who would believe I'm cheating on my wife with an eighteen year old child. You need to talk to your daughter. It's not my place to tell you what's happening with your kid," Sam ended before turning right around and heading back to his desk.

Not five minutes later Oliver was at his side perching on his desk. "So that's the former Mrs. McNally I take it?" Oliver asked knowingly.

"Yup," Sam said with a sigh. "Is she gone?"

"Stormed out of here in a tizzy," Oliver said nodding. "She certainly doesn't look like McNally," he commented.

Sam made a face. "Thank god for that."

"You going to be alright brother?" Oliver asked as he looked around.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. I'm not looking forward to telling Andy this one though," Sam told his friend quietly. "I knew it was coming but not like this," Sam muttered.

Oliver slapped his back just as his phone rang again.

"Ya?" he said distractedly.

"Officer Swarek, Sir? It's Officer Nathans, a roo.."

Sam cut him off. "I know who you are, Nathans", he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"Sir, there's a man out here who is asking to see you, sir," Nathans sputtered out.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose tighter. "I'll be right out," Sam said before clapping the phone back in its cradle.

Oliver looked at him questioningly.

"Someone else at the front desk for me. I wonder who the hell this is now," Sam muttered.

Oliver snorted. "Probably Marissa's father," Oliver said earning a swift glare from Sam and a muttered curse as Sam stood.

"That seems to be how my day is going," Sam sighed before heading out to the front.

* * *

><p>Andy's day had conversely been going pretty well. Sam was working the day shift which usually meant a family dinner and a relaxing evening at home. Since she'd passed her recertification exams it left her days pretty wide open to giving her lots of time with her baby and all the excitement Toronto had to offer. This day was one which she'd arranged to meet with her dad.<p>

When Andy was young Tommy had been an attentive and adoring father. Andy only had to look at the few family photos which remained to see the young Officer McNally besotted with his baby girl. There wasn't a single photo where he wasn't grinning ear to ear with a drool covered baby in his arms. As she got older the pictures of the adoring father only increased. Andy's memories consisted primarily of him. Oaths of honor, falling asleep on his lap while he read to her, playing elaborate games of pretend where he would rescue her from the evil queen (Snow White got a lot of play) and games of that nature and their bond was strong. As life occurred their relationship changed, subtle at first then drastically as his drinking began to spiral out of control. A few years ago after her ultimatum he finally got it together and was now busy playing the doting grandfather to rave reviews from her son.

Walking down the path to the designated park Andy spotted her Dad on his usual bench, thermos in hand. She couldn't stop the hitch in her step as she mentally reviewed him for sobriety. None of the usual signs were there so she continued forward, Theo contentedly watching the world go by in her arms. She was soon by his side and plunking herself down on the bench beside him. "Hey Dad," she said happily turning her son to face his grandfather.

Tommy's face lit up at the sight of his daughter and his grandson. "Hey sweetheart. How's my grandson?" he asked reaching out and plucking the baby from his mother's grasp.

Andy couldn't help but smile as her Dad jiggled the baby on his knee and Theo laughed uproariously. "He's having fun with his grandpa now obviously," she said laughing as Theo blew a spit bubble at her father.

"Yes he is," Tommy said beaming happily at the baby whose interest had been captured by the ducks. "I brought bread so we could feed the birds at the pond," Tommy told his daughter reaching for his bag. "Let's go down and let him look at the ducks. You used to love that as a baby too."

Rolling her eyes, Andy nodded. Time with Theo always had her Dad reminiscing. She picked up his bag and let her father tote the baby as they made their way down to the water. Theo made happy squeals and trills as more and more ducks came into view. If anyone had asked Andy that day what his future occupation would be it would have been 'professional duck caller'. Her father was tickled by the baby's reaction and he jiggled and encouraged Theo's joy as they sat at the new bench on the edge of the pond. Andy unpacked his bag, pulling out the old loaf of bread and breaking it into small pieces for the birds while Theo leaned and babbled at the birds.

"So Sam tells me you talked to Jacob," Tommy said quietly while pointing at the ducks with Theo.

Andy's eyebrow's raised. Her husband had been a busy bee. "Yes, I take it he told you it didn't go well."

Tommy nodded and smiled as Theo dove for a duck again. "He's like you, Andy. He wants to know the truth."

"How can you possibly know that?" she asked her father disbelievingly.

"He called me," Tommy told her plainly.

Andy's face went blank as her stare moved from her father to her son squeaking happily at the ducks milling around the pond.

Tommy sighed deeply before looking at his daughter. "I told him what happened that night, and each subsequent time there was a visiting attempt made. I didn't see his face but I think he gets it.'

Andy remained motionless staring at her son before taking a deep breath. "How could she do that, Dad? How could she abandon…" her voice broke before she coughed lightly. "I look at Theo and I know in my heart I could never leave him. Going back to work is going to be bad enough but just walking out? I couldn't even imagine…" she trailed off.

Tommy adjusted the baby on his lap. "I don't know, sweetheart. Things were complicated.. when you were young. My relationship with your mother wasn't necessarily a good one though we tried to keep it from you."

Andy nodded. "I knew."

Tommy closed his eyes as though in pain thinking back. "I never hated her like she claimed but I didn't love her like I had when we were young. She was right about that. What she did to you when she left that I can hate her for but she let me have you and I loved her for that," Tommy admitted. "But you have every right to hate me just like you do to hate her…"

"Dad!" Andy disagreed shaking her head vehemently.

Tommy just raised his hand in a 'wait' gesture. "No matter what you say, when your mother left you lost two parents. Just because I managed to stay sober enough to pay the bills doesn't mean I did what was best for my daughter and that is something I will never forgive myself for," Tommy said apologetically.

"Dad…," Andy trailed off.

"It's something I can't make up for but I will do my best for my grandson here," Tommy said smiling as the baby's little hand made its way onto his face for investigation.

Andy smiled as Theo squealed with laughter when her father pretended to eat his fingers, whipping his hand back from his grandfather's face. "We made it anyway, Dad," Andy said before standing. "How about we go feed some more ducks?"

Her father smiled and stood, adjusting the baby once again as they walked off toward the pond.

* * *

><p>Sam meanwhile had finally wandered back up to the front to see who else was at his job to harass him. Seeing it was the Jacob and Marissa duo, he could barely contain a groan. 'Of course', he said to himself slowly. He couldn't go a month without this drama stalking him around. As Nathans rushed forward he waved the overeager rookie off, refusing to feel guilty at the young cop's hangdog expression and heading towards his somewhat in-laws.<p>

He was nearly on top of them before they noticed his presence, their guilty expressions obvious from the outset.

Marissa spoke first, "We were going to call but after Jake told me what he said I said we should come ask you in person first," Marissa said shooting a dirty look at her older brother.

Jacob shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, unable to meet Sam's eyes. Ever patient Sam attempted to wait him out. Marissa cracked finally hitting her elbow firmly into his ribs. "Speak up, moron," she told him with an apologetic look towards Sam.

Jacob coughed once before raising his head. "I uh, I called Tomm… I mean Mr. McNally when Marissa showed me my mom's boxes. He told me what Andy said happened…" at his sister's astonished look he dropped his head again "and from what I remember, I think it's what really did happen." Jacob paused raising his head again while taking a deep breath. "I know what I said to Andy was wrong and I did it to hurt her, which was wrong. I didn't have to say what I did but I did and now I'd like to apologize to her for it," Jacob said appropriately contritely.

Marissa stood next to him like a disappointed parent making sure he apologized for what he'd done.

Sam just shrugged, "It's fine with me since I'm not the one who needed the apology. You could have just called Andy with this," he said with surprising restraint. Ever the softy his resolve to be angry wavered.

"I wasn't sure she'd take my call," Jacob said a sad expression on his face. "And what I said was pretty bad. I wouldn't want to talk to me again either."

"Andy is pretty forgiving. I'm supposed to make dinner tonight and there's enough for several guests. If you would like to apologize in person, you're welcome to come," Sam offered politely. Oliver kept telling him he was getting soft. '_Ugh_. _Maybe he was right?_'

Both siblings nodded quickly.

"Okay. Well I get off in 20 and then I have to go to the store. You can catch a ride with me or you can meet me at the house. Marissa knows where it is," Sam invited politely.

"We'll come with you," they both said together, before laughing at the coincidence.

"No car, eh?" Sam said smiling back at them.

"Not toda…" Marissa was cut off by the shrill voice from the opening doorway of the station.

"Marissa Louise Brown!" Molly shrieked seeing her daughter in the presence of Sam.

"Jesus Christ," Sam muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. Of all the times for his life to turn into a circus it had to be now.

"You young lady!" Molly began before noticing the presence of her son. "Jacob? Jacob why are you here with this man?" she didn't even stop before starting in on Sam. "And you, you pervert! Here you are some fake authority figure preying on the innocent well-to-dos. I'll have you badge for this…"

Sam turned toward Marissa. "You know, you shouldn't leave your phone around. Someone might get the wrong idea," Sam told her making the apparent reason for the attack all the more clear.

"Mom!" Jacob's voice repeating the title finally seemed to break into her vicious assault on Sam. "He hasn't done anything to us. If anyone here is at fault for anything, it's you!"

Molly seemed taken aback. "Jacob Andrew, what on earth are you talking about?" she said looking confused and scared at his outburst.

"Remember your daughter mom?" when she looked helplessly at Marissa, her youngest merely stepped back shaking her head. "No, not that daughter Mom," Jacob bit out. "The one who you told me never wanted a brother. The one who you said didn't want to be a part of the family and how you couldn't force her. The one who you told Dad resented me. Remember, the one who you abandoned in the middle of the night and gave away without a second thought? In case you forgot it's Alexandra. Mom. Andy McNally, or should I say Andy McNally-Swarek. That cop who you're yelling at is her husband and the father of 'your' grandson!" Jacob finished with a yell before throwing up his hands. "I'm done with you, I'm done with your lies and I'm done with this conversation. Sam, if the offer is still on the table I'll be out front." Jacob said before stomping out of the station.

"Kid's got style," Oliver said from his observational post behind Sam earning himself a snort from his friend.

Molly's mouth continued to open and close like a fish struggling to find air outside of the water. Sam could almost feel bad for her. Almost.

Marissa seemed to be the only one able to find her words. "I'm so sorry this happened here," she said to Sam who just shrugged.

Oliver chimed in again from the back with "Don't worry about it. Nothing exciting ever happens to him. Andy, sure. Sam? Never. He's the boring one at dinner parties."

Marissa laughed.

Sam snorted.

Molly just stared.

It was then that Sam felt what his mother had always called 'the devil in him' creeping up his spine. Even as he knew he shouldn't the words formed on his tongue, spilling out as he opened his mouth. "Hi Mom." fell like a lead balloon. Marissa looked on in shock. Oliver giggled to himself in his chair and Nathans, who had been listening with rapt attention goggled from his space behind the desk.

Unexpected indeed.


End file.
